


Drifting On The Wind As Light As a Feather.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG1 return to Abydos a year after the death of Daniel's wife and are stranded in a sand storm with a very sick teammate.





	Drifting On The Wind As Light As a Feather.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

DRIFTING On The Wind As Light As a Feather.

Jack was getting too old for all this, but, a promise was a promise.

The Abydonians still relied so much on Earth's help and protection and the training week under took by SGC personnel was the first gate missions posted on the calendar each year. This year was very poignant though as it was SG1's first return after Sha're's funeral.

Truth to be told though – Jack enjoyed the visits. It was like going back to basics and he saw Abydos, like Daniel did, as a second home. He loved the time he spent with Skaara and his boys, advising them on military tactics and training them in the art of self defence. With his, and the rest of his team's help, the young men were growing in confidence year by year and Jack was very proud of their achievements.

"How was your session O'Neill?"

Jack looked up and smiled at Kasuf as the older man walked towards him. "It was good Kasuf – they're very fast learners."

"They are indeed O'Neill and you are a very good teacher," Kasuf smiled back.

The two men walked side by side as they returned to the small village of tents they were inhabiting during the field training. The main objective of this year's mission was learning the art of camouflage and element of surprise so a secluded location had been chosen. They were also in a stone's throw of the Caves of Kalima so Daniel could continue his study of the hieroglyphs and pass his knowledge on to a handpicked group of men who showed a willing to learn. These weeks were looked forward to so much by the Abydonians and every year they pulled out all the stops in regards to the welcoming and comfort of their visitors. The tents were more elaborate this year, the feasts in their honour were bigger and better – the whole community helped, the women and children preparing the food and arranging the luxuries in the tents - making sure that SG1 didn't have to lift a finger and that their men had nothing to concern themselves with other than watching and learning.

"Have you finished for the day?" Kasuf continued.

"Pretty much," Jack replied, "Carter and Teal'c are just debriefing the boys and I thought I'd get first dibs on some hot water, need to cool down." Jack smiled.

"It is indeed hot, O'Neill," Kasuf smiled back. "Why you do not cloth yourself in robes as my good son chooses - I do not understand.

"Well, Daniel's used to wearing 'um," Jack shrugged. "Ain't my style – no offence," he added and returned the smile to which Kasuf bowed in understanding. "Talking about Daniel," Jack continued, "has he finished yet?"

"Indeed, my Good Son has been back in camp a while now," Kasuf replied as they continued to walk through the unforgiving dunes of Abydos.

"Oh? I thought he had a long day ahead."

"That was indeed his intention but I persuaded him to return to rest."

"He okay?" Jack was puzzled. Daniel had been animated about today's schedule, planning it down to minute detail as this was his final full day of teaching and he had much to include.

"Aaron returned during rest period and informed me that my Good Son seemed fatigued so I retrieved him and bade him to rest," Kasuf grabbed Jack's arm. "He appears to be too thin O'Neill."

Jack stopped and sighed before answering. He turned and faced the older man. "He's had a tough year," he explained.

"As have we all," Kasuf bowed.

"Yeah, well," Jack removed his hat and scratched his head. "He's not been doing so well recently," he admitted.

"Go on," Kasuf urged.

"Another of his good friends was taken by a Goa'uld," Jack sighed again.

Daniel had only just got back on his feet after the effects of being ribboned by Osiris and the loss of Sarah Gardner. His mood had taken a downhill spiral during his weeklong stay in the infirmary and General Hammond had hoped that this planned trip to Abydos would lift the SGC's senior archaeologist's spirits.

"He did not say. Is there hope?"

"It's early days still," Jack explained. "The SGC are looking into it while we're here. We were anxious for Daniel to take a break; he's still recovering from another round with a ribbon device."

"No wonder he is fatigued," Kasuf nodded. "You should have told me O'Neill," his scowl was only half hearted; he knew very well that the Colonel always looked out for his son in law.

"Yeah...well..."Jack shrugged, "I was kinda hoping that this trip would do him good and he'd buck up while we were here."

"What is this 'buck up'?

Jack sighed before continuing, "I just hoped he'd be well enough," he explained.

Kasuf nodded in confirmation. "He has been sleeping for a long time now, do not worry I have checked on him myself of several occasions. Hopefully he will have 'buck up' so he can participate in tomorrow's thankful ceremony."

"I'll go and check on him now," Jack smiled and placed a comforting hand on the elders arm. "See if I can do anything for him, though if he's had a good sleep I'm sure he'll be feeling better – I don't think he's slept much recently."

"Indeed," Kasuf replied, nodded and gestured Jack towards his tent. "Moon meal will be ready when the horn sounds."

Xxx

Daniel lay on his side staring listlessly out of the open flap of the tent, watching as the gentle breeze blew the ornate colourful bunting that decorated SG1's home from home. The sun was beginning to set behind the dunes and the three moons were now in ascendance. Time had lost meaning and Daniel wondered how long he'd lain awake, lost in his own thoughts.

He'd looked forward to coming home for so long – longing to feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the familiar course sand between his toes. Coming here was supposed to be an escape from his world – from the Goa'uld – from death, but within hours of stepping through the gate and into the cool ancient pyramid memories of good times and bad came flooding back. He'd tried to submerge himself in his work but the heat and humidity began affecting him almost immediately. That wasn't like him. The year he lived amongst the Abydonians he'd felt so well – so alive. His life was simple, existing in a family, caring and providing for the woman he loved with all his heart – life had been perfect. Now, though – his arms felt empty. He'd tried to doze and loose himself in his memories – he'd tried to imagine how it felt holding Sha're and how it felt to be loved but those feelings were lost to him. All he felt was emptiness, heat and an aching heart that beat in time with his aching head.

He'd woke this morning full of excitement and hope, the day was planned out and he was ready. The walk to the caves with his 'brothers' had been spent singing old Abydonial folk songs - songs that Shar'e had taught him and that he held so dear. He'd shared in the young men's excitement of their task at hand and had revelled in the feeling of being the teacher once more. They hung off his every word – each of them showing incredible thirst for knowledge and, for a while he'd felt empowered and alive, but soon the fog of illness and exhaustion hit him. He'd tried to fight it – to deny it – but the headache grew as the heat did and soon the nausea joined in and he finally admitted defeat after a couple of sneaky journey's to vomit. It was during the morning rest period that he was found out. The urge to sleep had been too much and, after succumbing to the greyness of his world, he had let go. The next thing he'd known had been the tender hand of his Good Father on his shoulder and the softly spoken urge that he should return to camp and rest. He'd argued that he was fine – he always argued that point but, Kasuf knew and could see through his act and, strangely enough Daniel had agreed and capitulated when a comforting arm was placed around his shoulders. The fight then left him and is body gave in.

The journey back to camp was a haze. He remembered Kasuf's tenderness as he helped him to strip down to his boxers; he remembered the familiar chuckle from his good father when he noticed the 'Earth garment'. During his time with the family Daniel had been teased about his clothing and it had taken some persuasion from Sha're until he even tried to wear the traditional robes but once they were on his back there was no way Daniel would wear anything else. He'd loved the coolness, the ease of wear and he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore the 'uniform' of his family and wore it with pride. Underwear was another thing all together though and Daniel had drawn a line at going commando like the majority of the men, favouring his normal earth based boxer shorts and had even sewn himself several pairs out of the silks of the tent material.

He'd thought that sleep would be easy when he returned to camp but had been wrong. Once he'd lain on his bed the heat had become unbearable, even in the supposed coolness of the tent. Dehydration had added to his feeling of illness even though he had tried to drink. The bitterness of the water that he'd actually loved during his time on Abydos now turned his stomach and he longed for ice cold lemonade. He'd been aware of Kasuf checking up on him at regular intervals and had pretended to sleep. Explaining why he was still awake would have taken too much energy. Now, he longed to sleep and escape from the heat. He actually wanted to go home so much it hurt. This was a mistake.

The sight of familiar black air force issued boots was welcoming though and Daniel managed to smile as Jack walked into the tent. He watched as his friend slumped down on his mound of cushions and furs that they were using as bedding.

"Damn, it's hot!" Jack bent over and undid his boots. He glanced up and smiled. "How you doing?"

Daniel rolled onto his other side so he was facing Jack. "Hot," he shrugged.

"Just seen Kasuf," Jack tucked his socks into his now discarded shoes and removed his T-shirt. "He said you weren't doing so good," he stood and began unbuckling his belt.

"Just tired," Daniel sighed.

"Did you sleep?" Jack crossed to the cornered off wash area and poured some water from the china jug into the bowl.

"Not really," Daniel admitted softly.

Jack cupped his hands and started pouring water over his face and chest. "Oh?" He then grabbed a towel and turned to face Daniel once more. "Why not?" He asked, dabbing at his face.

"Too hot," Daniel shrugged again and tried to smile.

"Have you drunk anything?"

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tired now," he murmured.

Jack tutted, tossed the wet towel onto his bed and reached for his canteen. He sat at Daniel's side and placed his hand on his friend's forehead. "You feel hot, Daniel," he sighed and unscrewed screwed the canteen. "Sit up and have a drink," he urged. "Then I wanna take your temp."

Daniel sighed. He knew Jack – there would be no peace unless he did what he was told. His instinct was to just curl up and sleep now knowing that his friend was here. Odd – the loneliness of the past few hours were making him emotional – he just wished he had been able to sleep and now that this team were returning that act would be easy – they'd have his six and he could give in and rest.

"Come on," Jack urged again and Daniel struggled upright. He lent back against his many pillows when the tent looped around him.

"You okay?" Jack scooted up and positioned himself to be able to catch his friend if he fell. He wasn't at all happy about the condition he'd found his teammate in.

"Just a bit dizzy," Daniel admitted and smiled sadly.

"Here – drink," Jack pushed the canteen in Daniel's hands. "You're probably dehydrated if you've not been drinking."

Daniel opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, took a swig of water and was over the moon when he realised it tasted like the water at home. "It's nice," he stated taking another swig.

"It's purified," Jack informed and then reached for his pack. "You should pop some of the purifying tablets into the water – how you drink that foul tasting stuff is beyond me," he muttered as he rifled through his belongings until he found the med kit. He sat and watched as Daniel all but drained the canteen. His friend looked dog tired, his eyes sunken and his skin flushed. He could still just about make out the fading marks of Osiris ribbon device on Daniel's forehead and at that moment questioned the wisdom behind this trip. Clearing his throat he removed a thermometer strip from its package.

"Hold that on there," he ordered as he placed it on Daniel's forehead and shook his head at the roll of the eyes he got in return. "Humour me Daniel," he smiled and removed the canteen from his friend's hands and placed his fingers on his wrist. They both sat in silence as both temperature and pulse were taken.

Jack shook his head after a minute. "Well, that's racing," he tutted and then reached for the strip. "And, that's elevated," he sighed. Reaching for the trusty pack of Tylenol in his med kit and popped two out. He then shook the canteen and was pleased to note the sloshing of a small amount of water left. "Take these," he ordered, passing Daniel both the medication and the water, "And then spill."

Daniel sighed again but did as he was told; he then lent his head back once more. "Headache and hot," he admitted.

"And..."

"Just tired."

"Anywhere else hurt?" Jack replaced the med kit into his pack and stretched out on the bottom off his friend's bed. He turned onto his side and rested his head in his upright hand and waited for an answer.

Daniel's sigh was deeper this time. "Nothing hurts," he opened his eyes and smiled, hoping to pull the wool over his C/O.

"Daniel..." Jack growled and Daniel hung his head in defeat.

"Vomited a couple of times," he came clean.

Jack's sigh was as equally as deep as his friends now. "You been feeling ill long?" He asked.

"Not really, felt fine this morning but the hotter it got the worse I felt."

"Okay – so..."Jack mused the information. "Headache, nausea, temperature but nothing hurts?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yup – that just about covers it," he smiled. "No big deal Jack," he then sat up straighter, "just over did it today," he added and shrugged.

Jack looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Umm..." he muttered. "Should think you did," he agreed.

"Just need a good night sleep." Daniel lent his head back again. "Where's Sam and Teal'c?" Changing the subject was a good idea.

Jack flopped onto his back. He knew his friend's tactic's very well. "Do not skirt the issue Doctor Jackson."

"What?"

"Are you or are you not sick?"

"I just over did things," Daniel repeated. "Not sick – probably dehydrated."

"Well – keep drinking and I'll check your temp after supper – see if you're correct in your self diagnosis or not."

"Not sure I want to eat," Daniel admitted, knowing full well that the water he'd just managed to drink was sloshing uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Well – ya have to eat if ya gonna convince me that you're not sick," Jack shrugged and placed his hands behind his head.

"Okay, okay – I'll eat," Daniel surrendered and inched down so he was horizontal once more, the urge to sleep was powerful now that the pain killers were kicking in and making a dent in his headache. He yawned and curled up on his side, pulling his legs in so not to disturb Jack's comfort. "Gonna sleep now," he muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Jack yawned and then patted Daniel's legs. "Give me a kick if ya need me," he sighed. "Carter and Teal'c are on their way back and Kasuf is gonna sound the horn for char."

"Kay," Daniel returned the sigh and soon his soft snores joined Jack's...

Xxx

The evening was barmy and the temperature hadn't seamed to drop much from the heat of the day. Sam and Teal'c had returned to find both of their teammates sleeping and had taken the opportunity to rest themselves, the horn announcing the serving of the evening meal had woken SG1 from their slumber. The meal had been delicious – a spicy stew served with flat bread and washed down with Daniel's now famous moonshine. The chat round the long wooden tables had been light hearted and much fun had been taken out of Jack, mainly by Skaara and the boys. Abydonial children had performed for their esteemed guests. Folk songs and dances celebrating the fall of Ra were under taken with great delight – the sight of the young children dressed like SG1, one with Daniel's glasses on, one with Jack's cap, one with Teal'cs staff and one little girl had golden woven Mastadge hair plonked on her head to signify her role as Sam – had caused great hilarity amongst their audience.

Now, though, the evening was drawing to a close, small groups of people had formed, some playing jackal and hounds under Teal'cs instruction, Sam was playing hopscotch with her gang of worshippers – the still roaring fire and candles lit their way. Jack was teasing Skaara about his bravery and Daniel was huddled with a few of his pupils finishing off his teaching for the day. It was a perfect scene.

Jack glanced up at Daniel, as he had done frequently throughout the evening. His friend still looked unwell. They'd struggled to wake him from his deep sleep and he'd been quiet all evening – only picking at his supper, a dish he normally ate with gusto – he'd even politely refused any liquor and had to be prompted several times by Jack to drink the water Sam had purified prior to the meal.

Jack had filled his second in command in on Daniel's condition and she'd given him a check over before supper and found he still had a low grade fever but her young friend had been quick to reassure that he did, indeed, feel much better than he had in the day so Sam had been satisfied that he was on the mend. Jack now doubted that diagnosis as he watched Daniel massage his temples for the second time in so many minutes.

He turned to Skaara. "It's getting late my friend," he smiled, "and I'm not getting any younger – time to turn in for the night." He stood and stretched and his knees clicked at the action.

Skaara giggled. "Indeed O'Neill – your poor old bones are telling you something," he joked.

"Everyone's a comedian," Jack grouched as he walked away, waving goodnight as he went.

"Sleep well, O'Neill," Skaara called.

"You too," Jack replied and nodded at Sam on his way over to Daniel. "We're turning in Carter," he stated, not even giving Daniel the chance to make his own decision.

"Won't be long, sir," Sam smiled and then completed her go at hopscotch.

Teal'c looked up from his game. "I too with be turning in, O'Neill," he nodded, "after I have defeated this worthwhile opponent," he added and then turned his attention back to his game.

Jack turned and smiled in affirmation. He then crouched down at Daniel's side. "Ready to call it a day, Yoda?" He teased, his hand immediately finding its way to the back of Daniel's neck and his heart sank at the feeling of raised temperature.

Daniel turned his head and looked at Jack through tired eyes. "Yeah," he sighed and then took the proffered hand that appeared to help him to his feet.

"Good night, my scholars," he smiled at the group of young men who bowed to acknowledge their tutors leaving.

"Good night, Daniel Jackson," they spoke as one. "We look forward to sharing our celebration day with you tomorrow," Aaron smiled.

"And me with you," Daniel returned the bow and turned to address Kasuf. "Goodnight, Good Father," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Good Son," Kasuf bowed, "I trust you will feel more refreshed after sleep."

"I'm sure I will," Daniel replied and stifled a yawn.

"Come on, big guy," Jack grabbed his friends arm as Daniel began to sway. "Let's get you horizontal." Jack snagged a fire torch and they made their way back to their tent.

Xxx

"Right, sit," Jack ordered and Daniel did as he was told, his need to get off his feet growing now he admitted to his exhaustion. He watched as his teammate went from one corner to another, lighting the netted torches in the tent. Soon a soft glow lit up their surroundings, adding a calming ambience to the evening. Daniel sat and listened to the now hushed voices of the villagers, some softly laughing and some quietly singing – the sounds were comforting and he finally felt at home.

Jack sat on the end of his bedding bundle and smiled. "How ya doin?" He asked as he began to get ready for bed.

"Kay," Daniel returned the smile and began to unravel his robes.

"Good night?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded sleepily.

"You feeling okay?"

"I've felt better," Daniel admitted as he pulled his dress over his head.

"Yeah, thought you were struggling," Jack reached for his pack. "Need some Tylenol?"

Daniel neatly folded his clothes and lent back on his bedding. "Yeah, thanks," he sighed and then cleanly caught the blister pack that was thrown in his direction. He popped two out and washed them down with the glass of purified water that Sam had left at his bedding side.

Jack stood and wandered over to the wash station, "you didn't eat much," he called over his shoulder.

"Not hungry," Daniel admitted inching down into the silks of his bed.

"You not washing up?" Jack stood, toothbrush in hand and watched as his friend curled up into a ball.

Daniel shook his head, "too tired," he yawned.

Jack turned and picked up Daniel's toothbrush and a stone beaker. He filled it with fresh water and crossed to his friends bedding.

"Here," he held out the beaker. "You'll feel better," he urged.

Daniel struggled upright once more. "Yeah," he muttered and accepted the wash pack. He slowly began to clean his teeth – hoping that the minty toothpaste wouldn't cause him to gag. The way he was beginning to feel he couldn't promise that he wouldn't end up vomiting the little he'd eaten that night. His reaction was not lost on Jack.

"You still feeling sick?" He asked as Daniel tentively brushed his teeth.

Daniel nodded, "yeah, a bit," he admitted, handed the cup back to Jack and lay down once more, rolling his eyes when his friends hand soon found his way to his forehead.

"Jaack..." he grouched.

"Up, but not too bad," Jack sighed. "You need anything for the nausea?"

"Nah, just need to sleep," Daniel smiled sadly.

Jack sat for a while and monitored his teammate's condition. He was half thinking that they should cut the visit short – get Daniel checked over by Fraiser but, he knew the next day was the most important day. Tomorrow they would join in the celebration of the dead – a new day of worship that was brought into fruition after Sha're's death – it marked the day of her burial and Daniel would not want to miss it for the world. There was not much they could do anyway – Daniel was more than likely still suffering from the effects of the ribbon device and rest and hydration was the best cure for that. He'd just need to keep a close eye on his archaeologist and make sure he had plenty of both.

After assuring that his friend was now sleeping comfortably Jack snuffed out the lamp in Daniel's corner of the tent and returned to his bedding, snagging his M60 out of his pack – he was joining Skaara and the boys in a gun salute at the end of the ceremony and wanted to make sure his gun was in prestige condition. He sat crossed legged on his bed and began dismantling it, one eye on his slumbering teammate the whole of the time.

He was in the process of arming it when Sam joined him.

"Sir," she whispered and smiled as she entered the tent.

"Hey," Jack looked up and returned the smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sam crossed to her bedding and removed her pack, "everyone's turning in," she said as she crossed to the private wash up area.

"Teal'c?"

"On his way, he's just checking on the Tango team, making sure they're prepared for their watch," Sam replied as she began her night wash routine.

"Kay," Jack whispered back and returned to his task in hand, double checking the trigger action and storage of bullets.

Within a few minutes Sam returned to the main tent area – changed and ready for bed. She glanced over at Daniel. "How's he doing?"

Jack looked and glanced over as well. "Sleeping," he shrugged

"I can see that," Sam sighed. "How was he feeling?" She asked as she extinguished her own lamp and clambered into bed.

"Headache, slight fever and nausea," Jack informed her before replacing his rifle. "Gave him a couple of Tylenol and he soon dropped off."

"Good," Sam nodded. "He's more than likely exhausted sir," she stated and yawned.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I'm sure he'll be fine for the ceremony and, we to have the option to cut the mission short if he's not." He stood and snuffed his own light out.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and yawned again, it had been a long day for everyone.

"Night, Carter."

"Night, sir."

Xxx

Nights were short on Abydos and Jack felt like he'd only had a couple of hours sleep when the horn sounded for breakfast. Stumbling out of the tent he was hit by the heat of the day, even though the sun was just on the horizon. Today was going to be even hotter than yesterday he deduced and pulled his peak cap down lower.

"Morning, O'Neill."

Jack looked up and smiled at Kasuf. "Morning," he replied and accepted a mug of what he knew was berry tea off the elder.

"Trust you rested well," Kasuf continued as he stoked the fire that was lit under the cook pot.

"Yeah," Jack replied and stretched.

"Is my Good Son refreshed this day," Kasuf then asked as he brushed his hands on his robes.

Jack took a swig of his drink before answering. "I've let him sleep in," he replied. "He had a restless night." Jack had been disturbed by Daniel's tossing and turning several times in the night and Sam had given up on sleep after checking him for fever twice in the last hour – she was now rounding up Skaara's morning watch team.

"He is well?" Kasuf asked with concern.

"Yeah," Jack replied as he sat on the log next to the fire. "He's fine," he nodded. "Just tired."

"You are sure?" Kasuf crossed and sat at Jacks side. "Two of his scholars have been reported as unwell this morning," he stated, lent forward and spooned a ladle full of oats into a bowl and passed it to Jack.

"Really?" Jack took the proffered bowl and frowned.

"Indeed – Aaron and Bandier are both ill with high fevers and vomiting," Kasuf nodded.

"Any idea why they're ill?" Jack enquired as he stirred his breakfast.

"The healer was called out to both men late last night and he has reported that they both are suffering from Helenta. They will be transported back to Nagada as soon as the Mastage are fed and watered."

"You think that's what's wrong with Daniel?"

"I do not know my Good Son's symptoms though I would suggest that the healer should see him," Kasuf nodded.

"Is this Helenta serious?"

"Both men are quite ill, O'Neill," Kasuf confirmed. "They are caught in delirium and are in desperate need of the Jaant herb – the only medicine that will levitate their symptoms. They have been given a small amount but nowhere near enough to make them comfortable," Kasuf sighed. "Helenta is a very rare illness," he continued, "We do not see many cases anymore."

"Is it contagious?"

"We believe not, though where there is one case there is normally more at the same time."

"Something they ate?"

"We have all eaten the same."

"Environmental?"

Kasuf turned and frowned. "I do not understand?"

"Um...something they breathed in or touched?"

"We are unsure. The last outbreak occurred amongst villagers who were trapped in a Naquada mine many moons ago. I have forbidden entry into the caves in case the source is there."

"Oh." Jack replied. He turned and glanced at the tent. He was now officially concerned. "Think I'll check on Daniel," he stated and pushed off the log.

"I will send word to the healer," Kasuf bowed.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack sighed. His gut instinct of high tailing it back through the Stargate growing by the second.

Xxx

"Are they going to be okay?"

Daniel tossed his covers to one side and began to get up but Jack gently pushed him back onto the bedding.

"They're going back to Nagada for treatment and I want you to stay right here – the healer is on his way to give you a check over."

"What? – No – I'm fine," Daniel assured but Jack shook his head and continued the pressure on his friends shoulder.

"Just let him have a look at you, Daniel," he urged. "You know you've been feeling rough the past few days," he continued. "Just wanna make sure you're okay – if not we're going straight home."

"No. I'm fine – I promise," Daniel objected. "It's just the lingering effects of the ribbon device – you know that."

Jack nodded slowly and then sat at Daniels side. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right but it won't hurt for the healer to have a look see," he smiled gently.

Daniel sat back and huffed, his arms automatically crossing his chest. "I can't miss today," he grouched.

Jack sighed. "I know," he placated, "but we're not going to take any chances with your health."

"But, I feel fine!"

"You sure about that," Jack inspected his still wearily looking friend. Daniel still looked under the weather to him.

"Bit tired, bit of a headache sometimes," Daniel finally admitted. "You know the effects of the ribbon, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I do Daniel," he conceded. "But there are two cases of this illness in people who worked very closely with you the past few days and I want to make sure you haven't got what they have. Kasuf seemed very concerned about their condition."

Daniel sighed, rested his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't wanna miss today," he repeated.

Jack patted his leg, "just let the healer take a look – okay?"

"Kay," Daniel caved and inched down in the bedding again. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Good lad," Jack nodded and then looked up when Kasuf entered the tent with the healer in tow. "I'll leave you to it, Danny," he stated and stood to make way for the expert. He looked back as he began to exit the tent and smiled as Daniel rolled his eyes and begrudgingly allowed the healer to examine him.

Jack then made his way to Skaara's tent to seek out his teammates to give them an update on their current position.

Xxx

"You think we should go back, sir?

"I'm not sure at this stage Carter, let' see what the healer says."

"Daniel Jackson would be most upset to miss the ceremony to celebrate his life partner's life."

"Yeah, I know T – but if that healer says he's got that Helenta thing we're frog marching him back through the gate to Fraiser," Jack stated adamantly.

"How long as he been with him now?" Sam asked.

"About half an hour," Jack confirmed. He'd made his way to Skaara's tent only to be met half way by his remaining teammates on their return for breakfast. They were all now sat round the fire – waiting for news.

"Would it not be prudent for us to remain if Daniel Jackson does prove to be experiencing this illness," Teal'c said. "Did you not say that the treatment consisted of Abydonial herbs, O'Neill?"

Jack nodded and scuffed his boot in the sand. "Yeah – but I ain't risking them giving Daniel anything until the Doc checks him first. You know what he's like with his allergies."

"Indeed," Teal'c bowed.

Jack cleared his throat and looked up. "Listen, we don't know what we're dealing with yet, let's not jump to any conclusions."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she agreed and took a sip of her tea.

"The lads ready for the ceremony?" Jack changed the subject with ease.

"They are indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he added another log to the now dwindling fire. "They show great poise and knowledge.

"Yeah, they've sure come a long way," Jack nodded in agreement.

"Skaara has continued our training well, Sir," Sam empted the dregs of her tea on to the fire.

"He's a good lad."

"Indeed."

Their conversation was then cut short by the emergence of Kasuf and the healer.

Jack was on his feet in an instance. "Well?" He asked, urgently.

"He requires fluids," the healer stated as he wiped his hands on a fresh piece of cloth.

"Does he have the illness?" Sam stood at Jack's side.

"I believe he does not. He is exhausted and requires many fluids," the elderly man repeated. "He appears to be over loaded."

"Kasuf?" Jack turned to his friend and frowned.

"He means – stressed – is that the correct Earth word for someone who has much on their heart and mind?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed and nodded. "So – he's gonna be okay?" He turned back to the healer.

"He should rest in bed while we prepare for the ceremony but, if he drinks and does as I bade he should be suitably recovered to play his part."

"That's good," Jack smiled.

"I must take your leave now Kasuf," the healer addressed the village elder. "I must tend to the sick prior to their journey."

"Yes, of course, Garnt," Kasuf bowed. "Do you require assistance?"

"I would be grateful for help to calm them as they are transported onto the slings."

"Yes, of course."

Kasuf turned and smiled at Jack. "We will leave you with my Good Son. The ceremony will begin as the sun begins to set, I suggest someone looks over Danyel as he rests – he appears to be not happy with the healer's orders."

Jack rolled his eyes and returned the smile. "Leave him to us," he sighed.

"He is in good hands then," Kasuf laughed and patted Jacks arm and then hurried after the healer...

Xxx

"Did ya sing him a lullaby, Carter?" Jack chuckled. He'd returned from a final rehearsal with the boys to find Daniel curled up – fast asleep and Sam sat at his side cleaning her gun. She looked up and grinned at her C/O.

"He didn't take too much rocking in the end, sir," she joked. Sure – he'd bitched and moaned for ten minutes but had admitted defeat graciously as the heat increased.

"Everything ready, Sir?"

Jack crossed and peered at his slumbering friend, happy to note the deep relaxed breathing and lax features of someone deeply asleep. He turned his head and smiled at Sam. "They're just putting the finishing touches to the decorations," he answered her question and then sat on the end of Daniel's bedding.

"Did the sick men get off alright?" Sam asked.

Jack picked at the loose threads on the over cover. "Yeah – they looked bad, Carter," he conceded. "The healer went with them in the end."

"Oh," Sam sighed and placed her gun down, she reached over an pulled a sheet that Daniel had just kicked off when he'd turned onto his back – his arms instinctively resting over his head in the 'I surrender' position.

"He's slept well," she mused, smiling tenderly at her friend.

"He needed it."

"Yeah." Sam placed the back of her hand on Daniel's forehead and then looked over at Jack. "He's still slightly warm," she sighed.

"Ribbon," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Wish he'd catch a break," she added as she tenderly brushed Daniel's bangs out of his eyes. "He seems lost."

"He's gonna be fine," Jack tried to reassure, not really believing his own words. "He's stronger than we think."

"He's needed to be."

"Yeah, well – shit happens. We all have to deal one way or another and we make sure he doesn't deal alone."

"Absolutely," Sam nodded slowly in agreement.

Suddenly a commotion from outside interrupted their thoughts and they both rushed out – weapons poised only to find Skaara and Kasuf rushing towards them.

"We must leave, O'Neill," Skaara struggled to catch his breath.

"What? Why?"

"We've had word that the horns of Nagada have sounded. There is a sandstorm fast approaching."

"We must return to Nagada – the caves are too dangerous to shelter," Kasuf interjected as he urged the villages to break camp.

"How far away?" Jack asked as he began to assist with the deconstruction of the kitchen area.

"We are uncertain, O'Neill," Skaara replied, "but the horn sounded a second time which indicates that it may be a grand storm," he nodded towards a villager who was poised ready with a horn to give the order to evacuate.

"What direction is it coming from?" Sam knelt and helped an elderly woman pack away pots and pans. Her immediate thought had been to get to the pyramid – inform the SGC what was happening.

"We believe it is travelling from the great pyramid toward our direct path," Kasuf said, "we must out run it and find shelter within the city walls."

"Damn it," Jack mumbled – his mind had worked the way as his second in command's. They weren't actually due back until late tomorrow evening and he could only hope that the storm passed through quickly.

"I'll go wake Daniel," Sam offered as the first signs of the change of weather caused the sand to whip around the camp.

"Yeah," Jack sighed and then jogged off to help in the break of the tents.

Xxx

"What about the ceremony, Good Father?" Daniel asked as he hooked the hessian holder of one of the main tents on the harness of a massage.

"It will be held in the great hall, Good Son. Do not fear," Kasuf smiled and Daniel returned the smiled.

He'd leapt out of bed as soon as Sam shook him and told him the news. At first he'd thought he'd over slept and missed the ceremony but had then been very concerned about the encroaching storm. During his initial stay on Abydos he'd witnessed firsthand the ferocity of the sand storms – some had lasted weeks and had caused much damage. He too was worried about getting word to the SGC but had to concede with the rest of his team that to travel towards the pyramid would be tout amount to journeying into the eye of the storm and he'd also agreed that they shouldn't risk sheltering in the caves after Jack had told him how sick the two villagers looked. They couldn't take the risk of others coming down with the illness with no herbs to treat them.

Nagada was their only option, but they'd have to move quickly.

Daniel looked around and marvelled in the efficient work of the Abydonians – true they'd had much practice of packing their lives away when the sand storms struck but they did it with no fuss, no panic - just quickly and quietly – everyone had a job and knew exactly what they were doing. If anything, SG1 helping was slowing them down as the team didn't really know what to do and when.

"What next, Good Father?" He called across to Kasuf who was accepting a large pot off a villager and beginning to lash it to the straps of the harness.

"We are nearly done, Good Son," Kasuf replied, pulling the straps tighter. "You must report to Neden who will lead you to a Mastage."

"I can walk," Daniel protested.

"No my Good Son, you are not yet recovered," Kasuf shook his head. "I see how your hands shake and how you breathe heavily. You must ride to Nagada." He crossed and placed a comforting hand on his sons arm. "You will slow us my son."

Daniel sighed and hung his head. If truth be told he did still feel shaky – even after his nap. His head was fuzzy and his stomach was unsettled and the last thing he wanted to do was slow them down and put his friends in danger. "Okay," he finally conceded.

"That is good," Kasuf patted his arm once more. "Now. Go fetch your team; we are ready to move out."

xxx

They'd been travelling steadily for over an hour before Daniel began to feel unwell again.

The sun was now at its highest and the heat all consuming. The putrid smell of the Mastage and the rocking motion of its gait was churning his stomach. He'd wrapped his robe scarf around his mouth and nose in an attempt to block out the smell but the more the animal sweated the more pungent it smelt.

He felt lightheaded and dizzy as his vision faded in and out as he stared off to the horizon, desperate for first sight of the Nagada walls. Closing his eyes he let his head hang and wrapped his arm round his burning stomach. He tried to picture himself in a different place and time, lying under the stars with his wife's head resting on his chest listening as he explained the wonders of the universe. He could feel her soft lips as they gently kissed his skin, he could feel hair as it tickled his nose and he could almost imagine her hand in his hair as she caressed him. He physically ached for her...

Xxx

Sam watched as Daniel slumped forward on his Mastage. He'd been swaying side to side for a while now and she could clearly see he was struggling. She jogged to catch up with Jack.

"Sir," she tapped his arm. "Daniel."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the caravan and immediately realised that his younger teammate was either nodding off or unwell – either way it was a long way to fall. He smiled sadly at Sam. "Thanks," he sighed and then started to jog back to the stricken man, "see if you can get Kasuf to stop of a while," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Sam called back.

"Might need a hand, Teal'c," he shouted over to the Jaffa who was striding effortlessly through the dunes. He turned and glanced where Jack was indicating and followed his Colonel.

Jack slowed his stride to match Daniel's Mastage and reached and tapped his friend's leg. "Daniel?" He shook the leg slightly when he had no answer. "Daniel – come on, we're stopping," he glanced over to Kasuf who was blowing the horn to signal a halt on the group. He then grabbed the beast's harness. "Easy, easy," he urged as the Mastage shook his head and was grateful to notice Teal'c supporting Daniel as he began to slip. Several villages ran over and assisted in the effort to halt the animal.

"J'ck?"

Jack smiled when he saw Daniel staring down at him. "Hey," he greeted. "We're having a break," he informed his friend who just nodded and closed his eyes.

Between them, he and Teal'c managed to ease their teammate off the Mastage. Daniel was limp and burning. "Let's get him out of the sun," Jack urged and was relieved to look up and see a team of men erecting a small shelter around where Daniel now lay.

"Carter, we're gonna need the med kit and water," Jack called as he sat behind his friend and took him in his arms. He started to remove Daniel's robes when he registered the heat pouring off his body. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Come on, Danny," he tapped barely conscious man's face.

"Sir," Sam knelt at their side and passed him a fresh canteen of water.

"Come on Daniel, you've gotta drink," Jack urged as he pushed back his teammate's robe hood. He then tipped some of the water on the sleeve of the robe and patted Daniel's face which did eventually rouse his friend.

"J'ck?" Daniel reached up and tried to wash the moisture off his face but the action of lifting his hand didn't last long and it flopped back down at his side.

"Hey," Jack smiled. "You need to drink," he repeated and held the flask to Daniel's lips. "Just small sips," he gently tipped a small amount in at a time, knowing that the precious liquid may make a quick reappearance if he didn't.

As he coaxed Daniel to drink more he watched Sam remove the med kit and then place a thermometer strip on the ailing mans forehead. Jack knew that Daniel's fever was pretty high, not only by the feel of his hot dry skin but also by his fast shallow breathing.

"102.3," Sam stated with a sigh when she read the result.

"Okay, let's get him unravelled a bit more," Jack eased Daniel forward and pulled his robes off, struggling when an arm stuck in the material. Sure, the robes were comfortable and cool but getting them off someone who was barley awake was a bitch. Finally, after much huffing and puffing Jack pulled a half naked Daniel back in his arms and held out the material so Sam could pour some water on it – he then proceeded to wipe his friends chest and torso in an attempt to bring down his fever.

Sam pressed two Tylenol out of the blister pack and ran her fingers through Daniel's hair. "Daniel, do you think you could wake up and take these?" She urged.

Daniel slowly shook his head from side to side and groaned.

"Daniel?" Sam persevered by tapping his face gently. Finally Daniel half opened his eyes, blinked and licked his lips.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, sweetie...can you take these?" She repeated and eased his head forward, popped the pills in his mouth and helped him wash them down with a sip of water. His head then dropped heavily back on Jack's chest.

"Where are we?" He asked as he drowsily glanced round his surroundings.

"On our way back to Nagada," Jack informed him, not once stopping his sponging down of Daniel's body.

"Oh?"

"Sand storm – you remember?" Sam smiled tenderly and offered him some more water but Daniel shook his head.

"Don't feel too good," he admitted and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah, you almost took a dive off your animal," Jack sighed. "You've got quite a fever going Danny boy."

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes. "Feel awful," he admitted and tried to turn on his side. "Wanna sleep," he murmured.

Jack eased him back onto his back. "What you feeling?" He asked as he watched Sam take Daniel's pulse.

"Sleepy...hot...headache," Daniel murmured, his head now lolling from side to side. "Wanna sleep."

"Fast and thready," Sam confirmed after taking his pulse. "We need to get him to proper shelter Sir," she smiled sadly.

"Yeah," Jack nodded then looked up when he noticed Kasuf hurry towards them.

"Is my Good Son ill, O'Neill?" He asked as he took in the sight of the fallen man.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "How much further Kasuf?" He asked. He ready wished he'd listened to his spidery sense. Deep down he knew Daniel was sicker than he was letting on but his heart was ruling his head, he should have high tailed him back through the gate the first signs of illness.

"We are not far now," Kasuf confirmed. "When the sun disappears beyond the horizon we will have arrived."

Jack glanced at the sun and calculated that they had about another hour to travel before sunset. "Is there another traverse he can rest on for the remainder of the journey?"

Kasuf shook his head sadly. "I am sorry O'Neill, but we used both when we transported the sick men back to Nagada," he reached down and placed his hand on his Good Sons heaving chest. "He is burning," he stated as he glanced up at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"This is more than a ribbon device."

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"I fear this maybe the Helenta," Kasuf smiled sadly.

"Crossed my mind," Jack shrugged.

"We must transport him quickly to Nagada; we must get some herbs in him immediately."

Jack thought for a moment then called Teal'c over. "Give me a hand big guy," he sighed. "Let's get him back on that Mastage – I'll sit behind him and keep him steady."

Teal'c bowed and in no time the carnival was moving once more. Jack wrapped his arms round his limp friend and held on as tightly as he could. "Hang on Daniel, hang on," he urged.

Xxx

Jack had never been so glad to see Nagada before. The walls of the city glowed like gold. Jack knew they'd be safe and Daniel would get some medical care. His teammate's conditioned worsened steadily as they eventually out ran the storm and Jack had struggled to hold on when Daniel began shivering as his fever rose. At first he perked up and was lucid, and they'd chatted about the ceremony but in no time at all Daniel had collapsed in his arms and his head lolled on Jack's shoulder, his coherent speech had been reduced to fever mumbling and sobs. Jack had almost called halt on the journey several times but had managed to get a few drops of water into his sick friend as they continued, he'd glanced behind several times and knew if they stopped they would be caught in the storm so he'd whispered words of encouragement in hope that Daniel would understand.

He sighed in relief when the great doors to the city were opened and they were greeted by dozens of Abydonians who soon made light work of unloading the Mastage's.

Jack was easing Daniel's limp body into Teal'cs waiting arms when Kasuf appeared at his side.

"Follow me," he urged. "We will hasten to my dwellings. I've sent word for the healer to meet us there."

SG1 hurried after Daniel's good father as he weaved through the narrow streets of the city, Teal'c cradled his teammate in his arms and offered up soothing words when Daniel grew restless again.

"All will be well, my friend," he reassured and tucked Daniel's head under his chin and strode quickly to catch up with Kasuf.

"We must hurry," Skaara urged, "the storm in almost on us."

The sun was now all but hidden and the winds whipped through the narrow streets. The group broke into a jog until Kasuf stopped in front of his dwelling. He eased open the doors and shepherded his friends in.

"Take him to the back room," he said pointing towards the far room. "I will keep look out for the healer."

Sam and Jack followed Teal'c into the curtained off area and the Jaffa gently lowered his charge onto the lavish bedding. Between them they immediately stripped Daniel down to his underwear and covered his lower half with a thin throw. Daniel's head lolled from side to side as he restlessly fought his fevered demons. The room was stifling as it was outside and they knew they couldn't open the windows when they heard the wind whistle round them. They had sort out shelter just in time.

Kasuf then rushed into the room. "The healer is here," he announced and SG1 stood aside and allowed the elder access to their friend.

Xxx

Sam pumped some water into a jug she'd found in the kitchen holding, popped in two purifying tablets and stirred the contents with a wooden spoon. They were still waiting for the healer to finish examining Daniel.

They had left him to it when he'd began weighing out herbs and had retreated to the main room to rest.

Jack flopped back onto the skins in the corner – he was exhausted – hot, sweaty and worn out. The journey and worry over Daniel had been hard. He hoped that his friend just had a mild case of heat stroke – exasperated by his ribboned symptoms but he knew that was wishful thinking. He knew they were backed into a hole – the pyramid was not accessible which meant that getting any message through to Stargate Command was impossible – any request for Medivac for Daniel would not be able and they had to put their trust in the Abydonial healers and hope and pray that the storm would pass quickly.

"Once the storm has abated I will venture to the Stargate," Teal'c stated as he paced the room.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"I will get a message through for assistance."

Jack struggled upright and accepted a cup of fresh water of Sam. "Thanks," he smiled and quickly downed the water. Sam poured him another cup and he soon finished that one as well.

"God, it's hot," he then sighed and removed his cap. "D'ya think there's a shower here?" He asked, glancing round the spacious room.

"I am sure the people of this world bathe somewhere," Teal'c bowed.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, rose and crossed to the kitchen. He pumped some water into a bowl and cupped some and splashed his face, sighing in relief when the coolness of the water refreshed his sticky skin.

"Wonder how long this storm will last," Sam mused as she peered out of the window. All she could see was a cloud of dust. Even in the city the signs of the storm were clear – goodness knew how worse it was in the desert. She watched as a group of people hurried by, huddled up in their robes as merge protection from the winds. The Abydonians were used to the sand storms and little stopped them when once inside the city walls – to them, this sand shower that penetrated the walls was like a rain storm to humans on earth.

A slight cough caused SG1 to sit up and take note. The healer and Kasuf made their way into the room.

"He is resting," the healer informed the waiting team.

"How is he?" Sam asked, turning away from the window.

"He is sick."

Jack resisted the 'no doh' comment that was on the tip of his tongue. "And...?"

"I believe he has contracted Helenta," the healer sighed. "I have administered some herbs and have observed him for any effects. His fever is down and he is resting."

"Now what?" Jack scrubbed a hand through his damp hair.

"Now, the illness will take its course. We will try and lesson the symptoms."

"Which are?" Jack was getting restless and angsty. He wanted them to tell him that the medication would rid his friend off the illness but he knew that would be too much to ask.

"He will suffer from sickness and high fevers until his body rids itself of the illness I am afraid."

Jack sighed and slumped down on a stool near the kitchen bench. "How long will it last?" He asked as he placed his head in his hands that were propped up by his arms.

"There is no way of telling in an Earth bound dweller," Kasuf interjected. "In an Abydonial the fevers burn for several days – sometimes weeks."

"Fer crying out loud," Jack spat – this was not what they wanted to hear.

"My Good Son is strong- he'll fight this."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sam questioned, stepping in when she realised how uptight her C/O was.

"You can bathe him when the fevers spike and make sure he rest's when he can," the healer explained. "I will leave him some medicine to help but his body must fight hard, the herbs will only levitate the symptoms – the sickness must run his course as I said."

Kasuf crossed over to Jack's shoulder. "He has been awake, O'Neill," he stated. "I have informed him that we will delay the ceremony until he is fit enough."

Jack took a deep breath, looked up and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kasuf," he said and then patted the elder mans arm when he saw the look of concern on his face. "Daniel will appreciate that."

"I have to leave you for a while O'Neill. I have to attend to Aaron's family," Kasuf bowed.

Jack sat up straight. "Why?" He didn't want to really answer the question as he could only guess the answer.

"He did not make the journey home," Kasuf admitted but then placed his hand on Jack's head. "He had been ill with the winter fugle just prior to your arrival – his body was not strong enough to fight. Danyel is strong," he added and softly smiled.

Jack just sat and slowly nodded. He felt in shock, he felt the world had stopped spinning as Kasuf spoke.

"There're is a close washroom and running water in the room beyond Danyel," Kasuf then continued. "Please, all of you - freshen up and there are clean robes in the baskets in the corner. Skaara will be here shortly and he'll assist Sunra with the preparation of a hot meal," he bowed. "Rest. I will not be long," he then promised.

As Kasuf and the healer left Sam crossed and slumped down on a stool next to Jack.

"So," she sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while, sir."

Jack slowly nodded, "yup – looks like it," he replied and rolled his eyes. "Best make ourselves comfortable," he added with a sigh.

"Yes, sir."

Xxx

Sam looked up from her meal and tutted when she saw her young teammate stood swaying in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" She scolded and crossed the room.

"Was thirsty," Daniel shivered and pulled the fur wrap tighter round his shoulders.

"Let's get you back to bed," Sam placed a supportive hand under Daniels arm but he shook his head.

"Don't wanna be in bed," he sighed. "Was lonely," he hung his head and the coy smile he hoped for unfortunately turned into a full body shiver.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and then placed his spoon down on the wooden table. "How you feeling?" He asked as he crossed over and took Daniel's other arm. He and Sam then helped their sick teammate stumble the few feet to the dining table.

"Bit shaky," Daniel admitted as he slowly lowered his aching body onto the stool next to Jack. He couldn't really remember much of the journey to the city, only that it had been very hot and he'd felt absolutely awful. He had a vague recollection of the healer slowly feeding him some sort of medication and that Kasuf had told him that the sand storm was raging but reassured him that he was safe in his home in Nagada and urged him to rest and promised that all would be well. After falling into a deep sleep Daniel had woken confused and it had taken a few minutes to recognise his surroundings. He'd had moment of panic when he found himself alone and was concerned for his teammates but soon recognised his friends muted voices coming from beyond his curtained room.

Sam filled a cup with purified water and pushed it over to Daniel. "Drink," she smiled.

Daniel picked it up with shaking hands and slowly sipped. His stomach was churning but he was so thirsty.

"Danyel – it is good to see you up," Skaara greeted as he joined the party at the table with his own bowl of stew.

Daniel returned the smile he was receiving. "Good to see you too," he replied, lowered his glass and then massaged his temples.

"Headache?" Jack glanced over pre mouthful.

"Not too bad," Daniel admitted.

"Do you think you could eat, Danyel?" Skaara asked as he dipped his bread in his meal. "I'll get Sunra to fix you a bowl."

"Is Sunra here?" Daniel asked as he scanned the room. Sunra had been Sha're's best friend; the two girls had grown up together in neighbouring families and had almost been inseparable when Daniel had been introduced.

"She is over the cook bowl as we speak," Skaara nodded and then called for Sunra.

Daniel was surprise yet delighted when the heavily pregnant young woman made her way from the cooking area.

"Danyel," she beamed. "It is good to see you again!"

Daniel reached out and took her hand. "And you Sunra," he grinned back. You look...Amazing!" He couldn't resist stroking his old friend's pregnancy bump. "When is this little one going to be coming in to the world?"

"We have but a matter of days," Sunra replied with a blissful expression on her face.

"Tambrean?"

Sunra and Tambrean had been together for a long time and Daniel liked the young man very much – he'd been Daniel's guide for the first few months of his stay.

"Tambrean," Sunra confirmed.

"I'm glad," Daniel continued to stroke Sunra's stomach but soon realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he hung his head but smiled, knowing full well that he was blushing.

"It is fine, Danyel," Sunra laughed and then wiped her hands on her apron. "Shall I fix you a bowl of stew?" She asked reaching across for Jack's now empty bowl.

"Um...No, but thank you," Daniel glanced up - absentmindingly rubbing his own stomach when the mere thought of food made him nauseous.

"Danyel is unwell," Skaara smiled sadly at his brother in law.

"Oh, I am sorry," Sunra bowed.

"No, I'm feeling much better," Daniel stated and Jack snorted. Daniel then glared at his team leader who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Maybe some clear broth if that is okay, Sunra?" He smiled sweetly at the young woman who was now clearing Sam's plate.

"That will be no problem, Danyel," Sunra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will not be long."

Daniel smiled fondly as he watched her go. He turned to Skaara, "She looks well."

"Indeed she does," Skaara agreed.

"Where's Tambrean?" Daniel then enquired. He'd love to see his old friend.

"He is on a guide," Skaara informed and reached from some bread.

"Oh," Daniel stated and then sighed when a wave of exhaustion washed over him. The joy of seeing Sunra had lifted his spirits but he was now beginning to feel increasingly unwell again. He shifted in his seat and crossed his arms around his stomach. The action was not lost on Jack.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" He sighed.

Daniel shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm just cold," he shrugged and a full body shiver confirmed his affirmation.

Jack reached and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "You're not well, Daniel."

"Yeah – I know," Daniel conceded. "But I'd rather be here," he smiled sadly.

Jack shook his head – his friend looked awful, his hair was sweat soaked and tiny tremors shook his too thin frame. Twin spots of fever matched his fever glazed eyes and the green tinge that appeared round his gills when Sunra returned with a bowl full of broth told Jack just how unwell Daniel really was feeling. He watched as his teammate smiled in acceptance and then wrap his hands round the bowl – obviously appreciating the heat more than savouring actually eating the contents. Jack cleared his throat and then glared at Sam and Skaara when he realised they were all staring. He smiled when they both got the message straight away and coughed slightly and proceeded to choose a piece of fruit from the basket Sunra had placed on the table.

"How much did Kasuf tell you, Daniel?" Jack broke the awkwardness.

Daniel glanced up and shrugged. "Things are a little hazy," he admitted. "I know there's a sandstorm and we're sheltering in Nagada," he took a sip of broth. He hadn't missed his friend's scrutiny. Surprisingly his stomach didn't objected too much and he risked another mouthful before continuing. "He said that he was going to postpone Sha're's ceremony until I feel well again. I know I argued that he shouldn't and I was sure I'd just got sunstroke but the healer thought otherwise."

"You have Helenta," Skaara interjected.

Daniel shook his head. "No. That's what he thinks – he can't be sure. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

"Well – we'll take the expert's decision until proven otherwise," Jack shook his head.

Daniel went to take another sip of broth but gently placed the bowl back onto the table when his stomach growled uncomfortably. He then rested his head in his hand that was propped on the table. "Where's Teal'c?" He asked when he realised that his teammate was missing.

"He's gone to escort Kasuf home," Sam said.

"Where's, Kasuf?" Daniel pushed his bowl away when the smell of the broth caused a hot wave of nausea.

Jack looked at Sam for guidance. He wasn't sure if they should tell Daniel about Aaron's death but Daniel then beat him to it.

"Why's the Maat bell sounding, Skaara?" He asked when he realised the ringing in his ears was not due to his illness.

Jack reached over and placed his hand on Daniel's. There was no point hiding the truth – Daniel would have to know eventually.

"Aaron didn't make it Daniel – I'm sorry."

Daniel lifted his head and blinked slowly. "Wwhat?" He stuttered.

"He died on his way back to the city. Kasuf is with his family."

Daniel shook his head. "What? Why? How?" He began shivering again and recognised that this reaction was not solely due to his fever. He felt numb – absolutely numb.

"He was weakened by the winter fugle prior to contracting the Helenta," Skaara informed his shocked brother in law. "His body was not strong enough to fight the illness."

Daniel rested his head back on his hand and closed his eyes. "Sha're had the winter fugle," he sighed sadly. "I nursed her for weeks – she was so ill."

"And then we nursed you, good brother when she passed on the ailment – you remember?"

"Not much of it," Daniel admitted as the memory of endless days of hacking coughing and struggle for breath were hazy to say the least.

"You both sounded like Mastage's," Skaara joked light heartedly and the others chuckled and joined in with the joke.

"It was like croup," Daniel muttered softly. "No fun."

"Charlie had the croup," Jack mused. "He was damn sick with it too – drove me and Sara mad for days. He didn't sleep or eat and the cough went straight through you."

"It was the same way with Danyel and Shar'e – villagers would stay away and friends would complain about the noise," Skaara nodded.

"Yeah – the neighbours would be banging against our wall and cussing..."

"Sir?" Sam nudged her C/O mid story. "Think we need to get him to bed," she sighed and nodded towards Daniel who still had his eyes closed and was now swaying slightly.

Jack reached over again and gently shook Daniel's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

When Daniel nodded in affirmation he helped his friend to his feet.

"See you in the morning," Daniel yawned and allowed Jack to steer him to his bedding.

"Feel better," Sam called and watched her teammates leave.

"He will be fine Major Carter," Skaara's assurance was comforting and Sam turned back to the young warrior.

"He will," she smiled in confirmation. "Would it be alright for Teal'c and I to stay in here?" She then asked trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements – the stress of the last couple of days was crashing down now, leaving her feeling exhausted.

"That will be fine," Skaara bowed. "My father will rest in my area through the kitchen and I have already assured O'Neill that his place should be with Danyel and have provided extra furs."

Sam yawned and stretched. "Would you mind if I turned in as well?"

Skaara stood and proceeded to clear the remainder of the food bowls and utensils. "That would be fine, Major," he smiled. "I will escort Sunra to her father's dwelling and will not disturb you on my return."

"Thank you, Skaara," Sam returned the smile. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. It means alot."

"Our home is always open for our Earth friends," Skaara bowed. "Sleep well major – I will pray to my god that the storm will lesson and we will be able to get you to your own home as soon as we can."

"Yes," Sam nodded in agreement but judging from the howling wind that shook the walls of the house the storm had a firm grip. "Sleep well too," she added and then crossed to the water pump – Daniel would need fresh water...

Xxx

Daniel envied his friends ability to sleep. After almost nodding off at the supper table he'd been sure that sleep would come easily but had been wrong. He had put up with Jack's mother henning – the taking of his temperature and administration of the herb medication the healer had left. They'd discussed their situation for a while with Jack filling in about the strength of the storm and that the fact that it would be suicidal to try and get back to the pyramid until it was over. They'd agreed that General Hammond would more than likely send a MALP once they missed their check in and that images of the sand storm would more than likely explain their absence and would hopefully ease any worries. They both were sure that they were better off just staying put and weathering the storm – so to speak, but Jack had voiced his concern over Daniel's condition which Daniel had tried to make light of – assuring his friend that he'd be okay but now he was not so sure.

He had managed to pretend to doze to allow his friend to rest but the thumping headache wouldn't lesson, even with the herbs and he was now freezing, huddled in layers of furs and propped up in the bedding, staring out of the window slit. Lying down only increased the pressure in his head so he'd given up after much tossing and turning. The hope that he was feeling unwell because of sun stoke was now fading fast and he knew he had to face up to the fact that he was sick and was going to be sick for a while. Jack had explained that the healer had said that all he could do was provide medication to help with the symptoms but if he had caught Helenta then the illness would have to run its course and it may take a while. Daniel really hoped the healer was wrong because if he felt like he did now for the next few days he'd rather be back at home, in his normal infirmary bed with Janet's happy juice running through his veins ensuring he slept the sleep of the sedated until the symptoms abated.

The three moons of Abydos shone mistily through the sheen of the sand that undulated in the sky. Daniel rested his aching head on the cool wall of his Good Father's house and watched as the storm whip round the narrow streets. He could just about make out the odd candle that shone in the windows of the other houses but primary all he could see was a curtain of beige. He longed for dawn. He longed to sleep but the chills assailing his body were growing worse and he knew his fever was rising. He was beginning to feel extremely dizzy watching the storm and closed his eyes but that only increased the nausea that was growing so he turned his head and watched his friend. The small candle light threw off a soft glow round the room that was strangely comforting. He glanced around the familiar room – he and Sha're would share this room when sheltering from the sand storms. One time they'd spent three week's cooped up here, only venturing out to worship at the great hall or making trips to the emergency store halls for supplies. It had been three long but wonderful weeks. They had each other and needed no more. The time was spent making love and talking – really talking – laying each other's hopes and fears wide open, they were precious memories but at the same time very hard for Daniel. He ached for his wife at this moment of time. He longed to be held, to be nursed by her – to love her and be loved back. Pulling his legs up he rested his head on his knees. His stomach was burning alongside his body and his headache was now notched up to migraine status, his chills were being replaced by near over whelming heat that leeched his energy. He let the furs that enveloped him fall off his body and pool on the bedding leaving him bare chested and limp. Managing to slowly turn his head he quietly called for his friend.

Xxx

Jack immediately woke at the sound of Daniel whispering his name. He peered over at the bedding pile opposite and was greeted with the sight of his teammate leaning against the wall with his head on his knees and could just about make out two fever bright eyes blinking slowly at him. Reaching down he lit one of the candles at the side of his bed and let it light his way to his friend's side.

He placed the candle in the pottery holder on the wall and knelt next to his teammate.

"Daniel?"

"I feel awful," Daniel admitted.

Jack placed his hand on the sick mans back at sighed at the feeling of hot, dry – burning skin.

"I bet you do," he sighed. "Do you think you could lie down?" He asked, rubbing comforting circles on Daniel's back.

"No," Daniel shook his head from side to side.

"Why not?" Jack probed.

"Head hurts too much."

"Okay – do you think you could drink some more of this herb stuff? The healer said a little often would be the best way to do this."

Daniel shrugged.

"Just try hey?" Jack poured a cup of the green liquid that was left on an upside down crate that was serving as a table; he turned back to Daniel and sighed deeply when his friend was still in the same position. "You've gotta sit back a bit, buddy," he smiled. "You need to drink this and you'll soon be feeling better." He gently assisted his friend as he struggled to sit back and then guided Daniel's shaking hands round the cup and helped him take a sip.

"Tastes awful," Daniel muttered but did manage to drink most of it before handing the near empty cup back to Jack. He lent back and closed his eyes once more, blocking out the room that was spinning round him. He then felt Jack's familiar hand brush his sweat soaked bangs off his forehead.

"Think I'm sick," he admitted with a shrug.

"Nice of you to admit it finally," Jack chuckled. "Now. Are you going to behave like a normal sick person and do as you're told?"

Daniel nodded his head but whimpered when the movement caused the pain to up a notch.

"Hang on," he heard Jack urge and was then aware of the sound of water being poured into a bowl, within seconds his nurse maid was back with a cool cloth that was folded and laid to rest on his burning forehead. Daniel altered his head position so it was resting in the corner of the wall and lent it back slightly so the refreshing compress balanced properly on his head – there was no way he could lie down just yet and there was also no way he could actually lift his hand off the bedding to hold it in place.

"That feel better?" Jack kept his voice low, very aware of the people sleeping next door and knowing too well that his friend's headache could not cope with much more noise.

"Yeah," Daniel whispered in reply.

Jack sat for a while and studied his sick friend. Daniel's chest was heaving – a sure sign of a high fever. There was little doubt that he had contracted Helenta and the next few days were going to be hard with probably little chance of going home and one teammate so ill. All they could do was wait out the storm and hope to make Daniel as comfortable as possible.

He placed his hand on his team mate's cheek and then his abdomen – his fever was still pretty high and Jack was loathed to take his temperature in fear of what he might find. He didn't want to risk giving Daniel any Tylenol as they didn't know how it would interact with the herbs so they were putting their faith in the Abydonial treatment.

"Daniel, do you think you can lie flat now?" Jack asked.

"Dunno," Daniel whispered.

"Think I need to give your fever a hand," Jack stated and reached for the bowl of water. "I know my bed baths aren't as good as the Doc's but it may just help."

"Kay," Daniel murmured and then allowed his friend to support him as he struggled down on the bedding. He whimpered when his headache escalated and sighed in relief when Jack blew out one of the candles.

Jack soaked a cloth in the water and then proceeded to sponge down Daniel's chest and abdomen. His friend lay boneless on the bedding – the only signs that he was with him were the moans of appreciation, the lolling of his head and the goose bumps that were forming on his now cooler skin.

Jack knew that this could be a long night...

Xxx

Dawn, infact came quickly and with dawn Daniel finally found rest. The bed bath did reduce his fever but the constant nausea prevented any proper sleep for a long time and it was as if when the sun rose so his body gave in and relaxed.

Jack had lain awake himself listening to his friend's restless tossing and turning again, this was becoming a habit this trip. He'd drifted as the rest of the house began their new day until Teal'c had popped his head round the curtain and offered him some tallyberry tea. Jack had reluctantly decided to get up, he'd checked on Daniel and was happy to find his temperature down and that he was deeply sleeping so had joined the others for breakfast.

"How was he?" Sam asked and poured herself another mug of tea.

"Pretty sick at one stage," Jack shrugged. "But he's sleeping now," he reached over and snagged a piece of bread and dipped it in his oats.

"Yeah, I heard whispering," Sam nodded.

"Think he didn't get much sleep and his temp soared but came down slowly with some herbs – did think about some Tylenol at one stage but didn't know how it would sit with the herbs."

"Yeah – not sure we should go there sir, don't want to take the risk," Sam agreed.

"The herbs seem to work okay – just took a while to kick in and he didn't seem to get relief for long though."

"Well – at least he's sleeping now."

"Yup," Jack nodded and bit into his bread. "What's the status on the storm?" He then asked - his mouth full of bread.

"There is no sign of it abating yet," Skaara informed him – he and Kasuf were eating the leisurely meal with their house guests.

"We had word from Raken at the pyramid and he has said that the storm has intensified," Kasuf rested his arms on the table. "We may be here for several days."

"Dammit," Jack sighed.

"We will do everything in our powers to get you home,"Kasuf bowed.

"Yeah – sorry, I know," Jack smiled sadly. "I wouldn't normally be too sad at that prospect of staying longer," he continued. "But with Daniel being sick I would rather be closer to home."

"I understand. The healer will care for my good son though, as he did when he lived amongst us."

Kasuf was right and Jack felt like a heal. If it wasn't for Sha're's abduction and subsequent implantation of a symbiot Daniel would still be living his blissful life amongst the Abydonians and SGC would not be giving him a second thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to question the..."

Kasuf held his hand up and halted Jack's apology. "Please do not concern yourself but remember he is part of our family too," he smiled and Jack returned the smile and then changed the subject.

"Right. If we're gonna be here for a while what can we do?" He asked, "I mean, we can't just sit around here all day," he shrugged.

"There are many things we do to while away a sand storm," Kasuf smiled.

"Indeed – it is part of our culture O'Neill," Skaara agreed.

"Like?"

"Well – although it is unsafe to venture past the city walls our lives carry on," Kasuf continued. "There are still plenty that needs to be done – flour to grind, life stock to attend – structure and repair of our dwellings and places of worship. Much as you attend to on Earth. You shall be Abydonial citizens for your enforced stay and I am sure your expertise and knowledge will be able to be put to good use – you will not be idle I assure you."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure we won't," he nodded. "So – we are at your command. What would you like us to do?"

"Well – Teal'c and I were contemplating that very thing last night were we not?"

"Indeed we were," Teal'c confirmed with a bow.

"It was thought that you should carry on your work with our young warriors."

"That would be possible," Jack agreed. "We'd have to adapt the programme but we could come up with a different approach."

"The Great Hall will be at your disposal and Skaara will be your guide with the warriors," Kasuf then turned to Sam. "Perhaps you could lend wisdom to our scientist's in their studies Major?"

"It would be my pleasure," Sam smiled.

"And – if my Good Son's recovery is hastened he could carry on with his scholars."

Jack drained his drink. "That sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"One issue, though O'Neill – I think it would be prudent of you to dress in our robes – not only would it be more comfortable for you but it would complete your adaptation to our world. I do believe my Good Son once commented along the lines of 'when in Rome you dress as when in Rome' – does this make sense to you?"

Jack snorted and nodded slowly. "Daniel taught you well," he smiled. "Okay – okay – I surrender. We'll wear the robes," he conceded.

"That is good news," Kasuf beamed, knowing he'd just won the same battle as he had done with his son in law years before. "Would you like us to get word to the guard at the Chapa'eye to inform your world of your safety?" He then offered.

"I don't want to put anyone's life in danger," Jack was desperate to let the SGC know what was going on but knew the dangers of the storm.

"We have trained Mastage that will carry messages, O'Neill," Skaara interjected.

"You do?"

"Indeed – we secure relief parcels for our warriors," Kasuf confirmed.

"General Hammond will be expecting us to check in later today. He'll then wait a while after our allotted time and will activate the gate to allow a small machine through that will scan the area," Jack explained.

"We have known this before," Kasuf smiled. "We will be able to send message through."

"That would be great," Jack smiled, if the SGC knew the situation they'd be able to relax into their stay – well – as long as Daniel didn't take a turn for the worse. "We'd best get going kids," Jack turned and smiled at his remaining teammates. "I'll go let Daniel know what's going on."

"Let Danyel sleep – I will inform him when he wakes," Kasuf promised. "He is in need of rest to help his recovery."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "You'll stay with him? Just in case?" He wasn't happy about leaving Daniel behind but had to accept that they couldn't always control the situation.

"He is one of my own as I have informed you."

"Right, yeah – sorry,"

"Do not apologise O'Neill – just get out from under my feet," Kasuf light heartedly scolded.

"Another Daniel Jackson saying?"

"Indeed. Now – go. Danyel will be well cared for."

Xxx

It was his insistent bladder that finally pulled Daniel from slumber.

His teammates had long since departed for their day but had tried to wake their friend before they went – they wanted to make sure for themselves that he was okay but had to rely on sneaky temperature checks when Kasuf was not looking as Daniel was sleeping deeply. Jack had 'accidently' bumped into his bedding at every opportunity, Sam had carded her fingers through his hair and quietly called his name when Teal'c diverted the elder's attention but Daniel had only responded by curling tighter into himself and mumble a few chosen words in Goa'uld which had been roughly translated as – 'go away, I want to sleep.' – so SG1 had to be content with the knowledge that their teammate had a low grade fever and must feel well enough to sleep without any restlessness.

Daniel did feel better – nowhere near 100% but much better than before. He still had a slight headache and aching joint's that usually went hand in hand with a fever but the awfulness of the nausea had lessoned and he actually felt hungry.

After taking care of his bodily functions he had showered in a recently constructed make shift shower that bore all the trademarks of a O'Neill 'MacGyver' job which had consisted of a jug left in the corner of the wash room and had dressed in the plain white thin robe that had been folded neatly at the end of his bed which bore the trademarks of a Carter 'Marta Stewart' job.

As he slipped his sandals on he smiled at the sound of his Good Father softly singing a song that he remembered fondly. It was a song he'd heard Sha're sing many times – an ancient Abydonial lullaby that had been passed down the generations. It transported Daniel back to another time and stirred memories he had long since forgotten. A time when he would hurry to dress and join his beloved to start another day and another adventure but, those day's were now gone, never to return and Daniel had to swallow his growing emotion before making his way into the living area.

He smiled at the sight of his father in law who was stirring the contents of the crock pot – oblivious to the world. Daniel quietly joined him and dipped a finger into the pot and sneaked a taste.

"Omenata?" He asked as Kasuf turned and smiled.

"You are correct," Kasuf replied.

"I haven't had this for years," Daniel smiled back. "Sha're would cook this most feast days.

"I have prepared this especially," Kasuf added a pinch of spices from one of the pots on the side of the fire. "Sit. It will be ready soon," he chivvied and Daniel obeyed his good father as he always did.

"Do you feel rested?" Kasuf then asked as Daniel turned and took a seat at the table.

"Yes, Good Father," Daniel replied as he glanced round the room. "Where are the others?" He asked and then watched as Kasuf ladled a spoonful of the spicy lentil dish into a bowl and nodded his thanks when it was put in front of him.

"I have put them to work," Kasuf smiled and then took a seat opposite Daniel. "As I did you when the storms halted our life."

"Ah," Daniel nodded. He remembered fondly the days spent in the halls of the great hall translating the words of the God's for the Abydonians and the weeks he spent in the map room near Ra's pyramid when a particularly hard storm forced them to have an extended shelter during the feast of Netch. The discovery of the Cartouche had been the key to unlock the Stargate beyond Abydos.

"What do you have them doing?" He asked and picked up a spoon – his mouth watering at the smell of the Omenata.

"The Colonel and Teal'c have continued their training with your brother and his warriors in the Great Hall and Major Carter is meeting with scientists in Janre Palace," Kasuf replied and began to eat.

Daniel stirred his own meal. "Smells good," he blew the lentils before eating them. "Taste's good," he smiled.

"I did not know if you would feel well enough to eat. O'Neill informed me that you had been most unwell during the night."

Daniel took another spoonful and savoured the familiar taste of the Abydonial delicacy. "I feel much better today," he grinned and continued to eat with gusto.

Kasuf returned the grin – happy to see the improvement in his good son and continued with his own meal

Both men ate in silence for a while until Daniel's stomach cramped painfully and told him not to push his luck so he returned to stirring the lentils, hoping that Kasuf didn't notice his discomfort.

"What would you like me to do today, Good Father?" He then asked, taking a sip of water.

"I would like you to rest. You are still ill, Danyel."

"No – I feel fine, I want to help, I know there is much to do while a storm rages."

"Others are doing the necessary work. There is no need to concern yourself," Kasuf reached forward and placed a hand over his son in laws. "We have a day for ourselves, there is much to talk about," he smiled, "and remember," he added solemnly and then cleared his throat to hide his slight break of control. "I wish to hear of your many adventures through the Chapa'eye." He patted Daniel's hand. "Come. Let us retire to the comfort of the furs; you can rest while we talk..."

Xxx

Daniel and Kasuf talked for hours.

It was hours that Daniel would treasure for the rest of his life. He felt so at home in Kasuf's company and it had felt as if he had never left Abydos and they were chatting while Sha're prepared the evening meal – it was comforting and normal but Sha're was not there, Sha're had been taken from them and, for the first time, they'd spoken freely about her death and suffering. Each man had blamed themselves only to agree in the end that the Goa'uld were ultimately responsible and that they should forgive each other and put her death down to the ways of the God's.

Kasuf had spoken about the grief of the Abydonians – of how Skaara struggled to cope and still struggled to this day. He was worried about his son's strong feelings of rage and ultimate revenge and feared for his remaining child's life. His gratitude for the continued guidance of SG1 shone through brightly though and he'd even admitted that his daughter's untimely death had lead to a closer understanding and relationship with Daniel and he'd always thank the God's for that.

Daniel had confessed how much he missed his wife and his life on Abydos but how his place was now and always would be with his team. It was his responsibility to carry on the fight against the Goa'uld and he would continue until the day they could rejoice in victory and they freed everyone under their tyranny. They had spoken about Sarah Gardner's abduction by Osiris and Daniel had confided in his father in law the feelings of grief and guilt he felt that another innocent person had been affected directly due to his own personal involvement with the Stargate and Goa'uld. Kasuf had reassured him that the feelings would pass – would never be forgotten but should serve him well as a reminder why he travelled through the Chapa'eye in search of peace.

They'd spoken with an honesty that they hadn't before and Daniel felt very close to his father in-law – closer than he'd ever felt before – Shar'e would have been so happy

But he was beginning to flag now, his head was pounding and he knew the signs of a climbing fever very well – plus the niggling cramping of his stomach was slowly turning into out and out pain. He needed to sleep. He tried to shift positions to elevate his aching joints and couldn't help the groan when the action caused discomfort. Kasuf didn't miss the look of pain on his son in law's face. He reached over and placed his hand on his forehead. "You are feeling unwell again," he stated. "I am sorry Danyel – you should have informed me."

"Just tired and I was enjoying our conversation so much," Daniel sighed. "I just need some sleep."

"Your temperature is elevated. I will fetch your herbs and then I will leave you to rest. Do you require assistance to return to your bedding?" Kasuf struggled upright and held his hand out but Daniel shook his head.

"Would you mind if I slept here?" He was more than comfortable on the lavish cushions and throws that made up the Abydonial equivalent of a sofa – going to bed would make him admit how unwell he felt - plus his friends would be back soon and he'd feel happier in their company rather than being shut away – so to speak.

"You will be able to rest here?"

Daniel nodded and then inched down so his head was resting on the furs that settled in the corner of the room.

Kasuf gently laid a throw over his good son when he noticed him shiver. "I will fetch your herbs," he smiled. "You will be soon feeling much stronger, Danyel," he promised.

"Thank you, "Daniel muttered and snuggled into the warmth of the fur with a sad sigh. He knew that he'd have to mentally prepare himself for the next few hours as he knew how sick he would feel until the herbs did the trick. Actually - he really, really wanted to go home.

Xxx

"How long's he been sleeping?" Jack asked as he knelt at Daniel's side and ran his fingers down his teammate's cheek – the feeling of fever matched the visual of his friends flushed complexion.

"He finally achieved complete deep sleep only a short time ago, O'Neill," Kasuf sighed as he accepted a large basket of fresh wood off Skaara who had returned with Jack after of a day spent working alongside the young Abydonial soldiers. Kasuf placed the basket by the fire and crossed to Jack's side. "He was most unwell until the herbs did their work," he confessed as he stared at the sick man who was now out like a spark.

"His fever's quite high," Jack sighed as he unravelled his friend slightly when Daniel shifted onto his back and licked his lips.

"It is much improved," Kasuf re assured, "the chills have abated now and that is an improvement."

Daniel's symptoms had escalated rapidly after he admitted how sick he felt. The migraine headache returned and he shook with chills as his fever rose, Kasuf had added three extra furs to the cocoon he was bundled in and had diligently administered herbs and fluids while keeping his suffering son company – assuring him that he would soon be well and that he would not be alone. Daniel had tried to return the conversation but had felt so unwell that it was all he could do was just smile politely every now and then.

Kasuf placed his hand on Jack's arm. "We should let him rest," he smiled. "The evening meal is almost ready and you should wash up."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he patted Kasuf's hand that remained on his arm. "Thank you for looking after him."

"It was a pleasure – we spent many hours talking and reminiscing about Sha're," Kasuf smiled. "His condition was much improved upon waking and he ate well. It was only a short while ago that he became sick so our day was spent very enjoyably." Kasuf crossed back to the kitchen table and started to continue with the preparation of the meal. "I suggest you use the hot water off the stove," he said when he noticed Jack remained at Daniel's side. "I am sure Major Carter and Teal'c will be back soon and there may not be enough to go round," he smiled and Jack turned and returned the smile.

"Thanks – you're right, don't want Carter hogging it all," he chuckled. He then glanced down at his teammate once more. "I'm glad you had this time together," he added sincerely knowing how much Daniel would have enjoyed and treasured the day.

"As am I," Kasuf agreed. "As am I..."

Xxx

Nausea woke Daniel. He lay listening to his friends quietly talking around the table and wondering if he could make it all the way to the bathroom without throwing up. He was uncomfortably warm – not burning as if in the grip of fever but unpleasant enough to want to kick off his covers but any movement may tip the scales of his nausea and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Kasuf's furs. He risked opening his eyes, cleared his throat and called Jack's name knowing his friend would hasten to his side – he was not wrong.

Jack made his way over when it was apparent that Daniel was not getting up. "You okay?" He asked when he noticed how pale Daniel looked.

Daniel attempted to swallow down his growing nausea but knew he'd have to move and move fast when another wave washed over him. "Gonna be sick," he groaned and started to struggle out of the covers. Jack helped him to his feet and shadowed him as he rushed towards the bathroom on shaky legs.

"Just making a pit stop," Jack replied to the voiced concerns of the others before hurrying after the stricken man.

Reaching the toilet Daniel, swayed unsteadily until Jack helped lower him to his knees. He gripped the edge of the hole with trembling hands as the bile swiftly rose up his throat and gave into the nausea. Vomiting caused the growing pain in his stomach to grow in intensity and the urge to pass out was strong but the violence of the sickness rocked his whole body. Before long though, Daniel was reduced to dry heaves as his ordeal lessoned.

Jack kept a hand securely on Daniel's upper back throughout, ready to support his friend should he collapse. He cringed as the heaves racked Daniel's body and tried, unsuccessfully to look away. Jack rubbed Daniel's back as the heaves died down and then stroked soothing circles to convey his reassurance and comfort.

Daniel was exhausted when the episode was over, but was unwilling to move too far away from the toilet for a few more minutes. He wanted to make sure it was over, for now at least.

He could feel his body slumping, no longer having the energy to hold itself upright, and he was powerless to stop it. He felt the comforting hand of his friend's as he folded his knees to sit on the floor, leaning on the wall for support.

"Daniel?" Jack wet a cloth and passed it to his sick teammate.

"I...I'm okay." Daniel stuttered, still trying to get his breathing under control.

Jack knelt on one knee at his side. "Think you can move?" He asked as Daniel buried his face into the damp cloth.

"Give me a minute," Daniel mumbled.

Jack stayed at his side for a while, ready to help if Daniel's stomach rebelled again. The ferocity of Daniel's bout of vomiting had shocked him. During the evening one by one everyone had checked on the ill man who continued sleeping for several hours. Jack had thought he was out for the night and had been pleased that Daniel had found some peace – his fever was down and his sleep deep – he'd thought that the worse was over for the day and was about to turn in himself as it was very late and they were all tired after their busy day. The evening meal had been delicious – again and they'd spent the evening chatting about the day and debating on what was going to happen tomorrow. The storm showed little signs of abating, if anything the winds had picked up and even the walk from Kasuf's house to the Great Hall had been difficult. They knew that there would be little chance of making the journey to the pyramid but had not been too concerned as Daniel's condition seemed to be relatively under control. Jack had been so pleased to hear that his friend had been well enough to spend a quiet day with his father in law and that the period of acute illness had been shorter than the night before hoping that it was a sign of Daniel's body successfully fighting the illness but now he wasn't so sure.

"I'm gonna get you some water, Danny," he placed his hand on the back of Daniel's neck and was happy to note only the feeling of slight fever. He smiled sadly though when Daniel only managed to nod slowly in reply.

"Won't be long..."

Xxx

"Your temperature is..." Sam checked the digital readout. "Not too bad," she smiled. "How you feeling now?"

SG1 were now gathered on Daniel's bedding as he rested once more. "Wrung out," Daniel admitted, took sip of water and rested his head back against the stone wall. Jack then removed the empty glass from Daniel's near lax hand.

"Think you could sleep?" He asked re filling the glass.

"Dunno...yeah...probably," Daniel nodded. "What time is it?"

"It is very late, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c informed.

"How long was I asleep?" Daniel asked, surprised to know how late it was. He knew he'd fallen asleep just before supper but had no concept of the passage of time afterwards.

"You had a good five hours, Daniel," Sam smiled.

Daniel looked at his teammates and was struck by a pang of guilt when he realised how exhausted they appeared. "Sorry, guys," he apologised. "You should get some rest – I've been lying around all day while you worked."

Jack passed him back the glass which was now full of herbal mixture. "It's okay – we were chatting most of the evening, trying to figure out if there was a way home in the morning – you didn't keep us up. You need to sleep."

Daniel sipped the medicine, grimacing at the bitter taste. "Is there a way home?" He asked hopefully.

"The storm has intensified," Teal'c bowed. "The route to the Stargate would be dangerous."

"We've managed to get a message through to the General though," Sam smiled again. "He know's we're safe and is gonna keep the light on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah – they've trained those damn Mastages as carrier pigeons," Jack chuckled. "Got one to trot over to the patrol at the pyramid and they posted a message for us. Hammond is checking in again late tomorrow to see if there is an update and we've asked Fraiser for her opinion of your illness – I'm not overly happy that you're taking medicine that's not been tested on you before," he accepted the now empty glass off his friend.

"The herbs help," Daniel nodded. "Take a while to kick in but do give me some relief of the symptoms and you know that the healer said that that's all they can do until the virus leaves my system and if that's what's got to happen then that's what's got to happen," he sighed and inched down the bed slightly, pausing when the pain in his stomach made itself known once more.

"Are you in pain?" Sam asked as she pulled Daniel's covers back slightly.

"Probably pulled a muscle vomiting," Daniel smiled sadly.

"Lie flat," Sam then urged. "Let's have a look, hey?" She covered Daniels legs with a throw and he then lifted his cotton gown up to his chest with a sigh. He was getting fed up with all the poking and prodding – yes - he was under the weather but he'd had worse cases of flu than this.

Sam gently pressed her hands on his stomach and watched for reaction. "Does this hurt?" She asked as she examined his lower abdomen.

"Nope," Daniel assured.

"Here?" She moved her hands up slightly and Daniel shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sam," he smiled.

Sam pulled his gown back down and pulled his covers back up to his chest. "Your stomach is slightly swollen, "she confirmed, "but that's not too surprising since you've not long vomited," she added and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, Mom."

Sam turned to her c/o. "We'll leave you to it Sir," she stated and picked up the medical pack. "Nite sir," she smiled.

"Yeah, nite guys," Jack replied as Sam and Teal'c left the room. He turned and glanced at Daniel who was now curled up on his side drowsing. "Won't be a min, Danny," he said as he then followed his teammates out of the room.

"Carter," he whispered and pulled his second in command to one side.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do we need to get the healer to check him out again?" He asked, concerned that Daniel was admitting to pain – he couldn't remember the healer say that stomach pain was part of the symptoms of Helenta. "Should he be in pain?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Sam sighed. "He's probably right – you know how sore your stomach can be after vomiting violently. He's bound to feel uncomfortable but we need to keep an eye on it and if it persists I think that, yes, we should call him. I just wish Janet was here..."

"Yeah," Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "you and me both," he agreed. "Anyway – there's not much we can do at the moment though. Let's hope this storm blows over soon. I want him back, at base, tucked up in his normal bed – bitching at the nurses as normal."

Sam's nod of agreement showed no return of Jack's attempted humour. "Wake me if he deteriorates tonight?" She asked seriously.

"I will," Jack sighed, noting her concern which added to his and made him feel even more worried than he had been...

Xxx

"Think you can join the land of living and eat something?" Sam smiled, "Kasuf left you all your favourites – purple berry tea, something called Denny Jammar – I think, and a nice cup of assorted herbs."

Daniel returned the smile and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "What time is it?" He asked settling back against the pillows that Sam was arranging as he moved.

"We've been up for a few hours," Sam turned and picked up the breakfast tray that Kasuf prepared and placed it on Daniel's lap. "Can't really tell how bright it is because of the storm," she shrugged and sat at her friend's side.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded and took a sip of tea, resisting the urge to gulp it down when he realised it was so hot – he'd woken up extremely thirsty. "Don't suppose there's any purified water?" He asked returning the cup to the tray.

"Sure," Sam smiled and reached for the pitcher and filled the empty glass. "How you feeling this morning?" She asked as she passed Daniel the glass.

Daniel quickly drained the water and placed the now empty glass on the tray. "Thirsty," he smiled back.

"Obviously," Sam snorted. "And..."

"Um," Daniel contemplated his various aches and pains and came to the conclusion that all in all he didn't feel too bad. "Slight headache, should think low grade fever and bit lightheaded," he admitted. "Probably because I'm hungry," he grinned and proceeded to dig in to his breakfast. "Everything okay?" He asked round a mouthful of Denny Jammer – a fruit based porridge very popular with the Abydonians.

"Yeah, the Colonel and Teal'c have taken Skaara's team back to the temple, Kasuf is visiting with some friends and I've got Daniel duty today," Sam cheekily snagged a piece of flat bread off Daniel's tray.

"You don't have to stay here," Daniel protested after playfully tapping her hand with his spoon. "I'm fine."

"There you go with that 'fine' routine – if I had a dollar for every time you say that..."

"You'd be rich – yeah I know," Daniel interjected with a sigh.

"Sorry – Colonel's orders," Sam shrugged. "Plus I'm not feeling too great myself so couldn't think of anything I'd want to do more other than kick back and rest with you."

"Oh," Daniel placed his spoon and picked up his friends hand. "You okay? - you haven't caught this bug have you?"

"No, no," Sam laughed. "Just women's usual," she informed her shocked looking friend.

"Oh," Daniel blushed. "Sorry – just worried I'd spread my germs."

"Nah, just thought I'd take a day out and rest...thought we could have some quality time together without having to rush off to save the world or have the Colonel around bugging us," she yawned and stretched.

"That will be nice," Daniel agreed and took another spoonful of the sweet porridge. "Is the storm still bad?" He then asked swilling down his breakfast with the now cooling tea. He paused and closed his eyes when his stomach rolled in protest of the addition of food.

"Think it's down to a roar rather than a hurricane now but Kasuf deemed it unsafe to travel in still. We're kinda stuck." Sam stretched out on Daniel's bedding and watched her friend eat. She was happy to see that his appetite had returned after his sickness spell the evening before but he still looked unwell though, slight fever blush and had thin lines round his eyes which was always a giveaway when Daniel had a headache. "Don't forget your herbs," she reminded. "The Colonel said you were due some around now." Jack had filled her in on Daniel's health before leaving for the day. He'd slept well but had become restless before dawn and complained of nausea and headache. Jack had noted a rise in temperature and had given him his medicine which had done the trick quickly and Daniel had gone on to sleep well, only stirring when Sam popped her head round the curtain with his breakfast.

Daniel was starting to struggle now though so reached for the cup of green liquid and hurriedly drank it. His headache was beginning to intensify and his breakfast was sitting uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. Pushing the tray to one side he lay down next to his friend and tried to focus on her needs rather than how awful he was beginning to feel."Do you need anything?" He asked, knowing full well how much Sam sometimes suffered during her 'monthly's'. There was not much they didn't know about each other after spending so much time in each other's company over the past few years and the men of SG1 were well versed when it came to the female member of the team's normal cycle.

Sam smiled and rubbed his arm. "I've taken some Tylenol and it's easing," she reassured.

"Kay," Daniel replied and then closed his eyes and willed the herbs to act. He was feeling worse by the second. He tried very hard to suppress his shivers as his fever began to rise rapidly but Sam immediately reached over and pulled a fur over him.

"Just try and relax," she soothed as she then ran her fingers through his hair. "The herbs will work soon," she promised. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed at the heat of fever. "We'll give it half an hour and if you're still feeling rotten I'll make up another batch."

"Kay," Daniel muttered and buried his head into the warmth of the covers.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sam asked as she sat upright and started to push off the bedding.

Daniel reached out and caught her arm. "Nnno," he stuttered. "Nnnice tto have ccompany," he sighed and then smothered a groan into his pillow when his stomach cramped painfully.

"I'll just take the tray out and be right back," Sam patted his arm and picked up the tray and started to make her way into the living area, pausing at the entrance to glance back at her friend who was now a mound of shaking bedding. She only hoped the herbs would ease his suffering soon as she was really looking forward to spending the day with her friend...

Xxx

God, he felt sick.

The cramping in his stomach was painful and he was unbelievable cold. He'd been so hungry and thirsty but was now regretting eating as he'd felt so much better before.

"Gah," he groaned and curled into foetal position to try and ease the pain in his gut. He rocked and shivered as he tried to control his symptoms but knew his stomach was going to win the battle. Rolling out of the restrictive bedding he staggered to the bathroom, his arm wrapped tightly round his stomach and bent over like an old man. He nearly didn't make the target and had to launch himself at the hole when waves and waves of pain and nausea washed over him. He then proceeded to vomit all he'd eaten that morning...

"It's okay," Sam was at his side in a flash after hearing his struggles on the way back to the bedding area. She knelt and rubbed his back as he continued to dry heave and spit.

Eventually Daniel allowed his friend to support him into a sitting position and rested his head on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing down. He was aware of a blanket being wrapped round his shoulders and was so glad of the warmth as he was shivering uncontrollably due to reaction and fever.

Sam pulled him into her arms and rocked gently – hoping the action would not only bring comfort but warmth as well. She kissed the top of Daniel's sweaty head. "Think you've finished?" She asked, keeping up her rocking motion when it seemed to reduce his stridors.

"Yeah," Daniel mumbled into his knees. His stomach was beginning to settle and the pain was lessoning. He sat up straighter, mopped the sweat off his brow with the edge of the blanket and attempted to smile at his friend. "Sorry about that," he croaked and eased out of her arms.

"It's okay," Sam reassured, stood and filled a glass of water out of the pitcher next to the sink. "Here, just small sips," she passed Daniel the glass and then dampened a cloth which Daniel then dabbed his face and neck with before drinking a sip of water.

Sam watched her teammate as he finally brought his body under control and his shivering ceased. He now looked totally wrung out, his head lolling against the wall and his arms hung loosely at his side. She reached down and plucked the glass out of his hand and returned to his side. "How you feeling now?" She asked rubbing his leg which was stretched out in front of him.

Daniel managed to turn his head and smile at his friend. "Better," he sighed. "That was..."

"Distressing?"

"Yeah – that just about covers it," he nodded in agreement. "I am so not enjoying this little part of the illness," he tried to joke, "you'd think I'd be allowed to keep some food in my stomach for at least five minutes," he chuckled.

"Yes – well," Sam playfully nudged her shoulder with his, happy to join in the light hearted banter that was beginning to lift the mood. "At least you didn't just hurl the Colonel's good ole homemade pancakes," she teased. "He'd have been in a bad mood for the rest of the day."

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yeah – there is that," he agreed smiling. "Thing is – I'm not sure if I can tell if he's in a good mood or not anymore."

"Well...I think if he only mutter's 'fer crying out loud' three times in a day then it's been a good day!" Sam was grateful when her joking made Daniel laugh

"Good point," he chuckled and then let out a deep breath. "God, I feel so much better for that," he scrubbed at his hair. "Think you could help me into the shower?" He asked, fluttering his baby blues at his friend. "I stink."

Sam sighed. "Yes, you do," she agreed, "but I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and shower," she patted his leg once more. "How about we get you back to bed and I'll boil some water on the stove and give you a bed bath – I could do with a hot bottle myself," she added - her hand on her own cramping abdomen.

Daniel reached over and gently rubbed his friends stomach – very much like he used to when his wife suffered the same. He glanced up at Sam and smiled sadly. "We make a right pair don't we?"

Sam patted his hot hand and then gave it a squeeze. "We sure do," she agreed. "I think both need to curl up and recover," she smiled.

She then gently helped Daniel to his feet – held him as he swayed slightly and then stirred him over to his bedding.

Daniel eased his aching body into the warmth of his bed once more and curled up on his side.

Sam smoothed his covers round his shoulders and sneaked a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't go to sleep just yet," she smiled. "I'll get some soapy water and a clean robe – you'll feel much better after."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled back. He was so glad he wasn't on his own now...

xxx

For the next few hours the two friends lay like book ends facing each other – Sam on the Jack's bedding and Daniel on his own.

Daniel had felt much better after his bed bath and change into fresh robes and had enjoyed chatting and laughing with his science twin. They'd discussed most things - from their battle with the Goa'uld to Jack's nocturnal habits! If Daniel closed his eyes he could almost picture his wife in the exact same position as his friend and that actually brought him great comfort. He had felt relaxed and happy but was tiring now though and was ready for a nap.

After yawning three times in succession he smiled meekly at Sam. "Think I'm tired," he admitted.

"Think you are," Sam smiled. "Close your eyes and rest while you can – the Colonel will be back soon," she chuckled.

"Yeah," Daniel wriggled round trying to get a comfortable position but was suddenly blindsided by a stabbing, intense pain in his abdomen. Curling into himself he tried to smoother the pain but it grew in intensity and took his breath away, so much so that he was frozen in one spot and could only groan into his pillow. "Ssam..."

Sam rushed to his side. "Daniel, what's wrong," she knelt and began to pull his covers away.

Daniel started to rock from side to side. "God!" He was in agony; the pain was like a knife in his stomach and was not easing.

"Daniel – I need to know what's wrong," Sam's voice was frantic as she could see that her friend was in serious pain.

Daniel began to writhe on the bed – his legs in constant motion as he fought the pain. "Hhurts..." he groaned – his head whipping from side to side.

"Where does it hurt?" Sam attempted to ease Daniel's legs down so she could examine him but Daniel was too strong and in too much pain to straighten out. She placed both hands on the side of his head in an attempt to make him focus. "Daniel! You need to calm down," she urged. "I need to know where you hurt."

"Ssstomach," Daniel managed to stutter, "Gggod it hurts ssoo much," he ground his fist into his abdomen and pulled away from Sam's grasp. The pain was all consuming as he continued to writhe – no position helped and he was now fighting nausea as well. He did manage to roll to the edge of the bedding before he violently vomited all over the floor but the pain that pierced his gut was excruciating and his vision was greying. He was aware of Sam urging him to tell her what was wrong but all he could do was concentrate on remaining conscious. The act of clearing his stomach out again did nothing to stem the agony in his stomach and he returned to writhing once more.

Sam stood and watched – helpless to know what to do – how to help. She was so relieved to hear the sound of the front door opening and her Colonel's voice calling out in greeting.

She rushed into the living quarters. "Thank god – Daniel..."

Jack sprinted into the bed area when he heard Daniel cry out in agony and was shocked at the sight of his friend who lay half on the bedding and half on the floor, curled over in agony. He turned to Sam who was right behind him. "How long has he been like this?"

"Just a couple of minutes – he's in agony. Think it's his stomach but he won't let me touch him. It came on out of the blue," Sam scrubbed a hand through her hair and watched as Jack dropped to his knees next to their suffering teammate.

"Daniel. We need to know where you hurt," Jack rubbed his friends back and was alarmed at the heat pouring off. "Daniel, buddy – ya need to let us have a look," he urged.

"Hhurts," Daniel groaned in reply.

"Teal'c!" Jack called when he heard the door open again. The Jaffa and Kasuf then rushed into the room.

"I will fetch the healer," Kasuf stated urgently when he noticed the distress Daniel was in.

Teal'c and Jack then eased Daniel back onto the bedding. "Sorry, Daniel," Jack said as Teal'c then gently lowered his legs so he was flat on his back. Daniel cried out at the new position but Sam moved quickly in to examine his stomach as Jack held his upper torso still and Teal'c held his legs in place. Jack whispered soothing words to try and placate his sick friend but all Daniel could do was bite his bottom lip and groan.

Sam ripped Daniel's gown down to expose his abdomen which she began to palpate gently and was shocked at how swollen it was, she pressed down slightly but his stomach was almost rigid. She glanced up at Jack and shook her head and adjusted his gown - Jack and Teal'c released their hold and Daniel immediately curled up into a ball once more.

Jack looked at Sam, "Well?"

"I don't know sir," she admitted. "His belly is rigid, he's obviously got a high fever and is probably bordering on dehydrated as he's not kept anything down today."

"He vomited before?" Jack asked when he noticed the pool of vomit on the bedroom floor.

"Yes – within minutes of eating this morning but he was fine afterwards – well, not fine but much improved and was animated most of the afternoon until he began to tire, he was just settling down when he cried out in pain," Sam crossed to the head of the bedding and snagged the thermometer off the box. "Sweetie," she rubbed Daniel's arm as he continued to rock on the bed. "I'm just gonna take your temperature," she warned prior to inserting the device into his ear, Jack stooped and held Daniel's head as still as possible – exchanging worried glances with Teal'c as they waited for the bleeping of result.

"103.3," Sam sighed and then sat at Daniel's side and carried on rubbing his arm as he continued to whimper and struggle with the pain.

Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair. "What should we do?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know sir, normally I'd give him a fat dose of Morphine but I don't know how it would react with the herbs," she sighed.

"You think this is part of Helenta?"

"I don't know sir," she repeated, wishing she knew all the answers. "All I know is he's in tremendous pain and is extremely sick."

"Damn it," Jack spat.

"How's the storm?" Sam asked as she continued to try and sooth her friend.

"Raging," Jack sighed.

"I am willing to journey to the Stargate," Teal'c stated.

"Can't risk it T," Jack replied. "There's no activity allowed out there and can't risk you getting lost. Thanks anyway – hopefully the healer will have some answers when he gets here."

"You have to say the word and I will depart," Teal'c bowed.

"Yeah – thanks," Jack smiled and then sat next to Sam and helped as Daniel's movement began to get frantic once more.

"Easy, Danny," he urged but Daniel was now struggling upright, fighting against the hand's that were trying to hold him still.

"Ffeel ssick," he bent forward and wrapped his arms tightly round his waist.

Teal'c hurried out of the room and soon returned with a bowl which Jack then held under Daniel's chin as he vomited once more. The force of his heaving caused tears to pour down his face and the pain doubled in his gut. When he finished being sick he sat and rocked - longing to pass out and find relief but ripples of ice cold agony relentlessly tore at his insides.

"Nnneed tto gget uup," he mumbled, hoping a change in position would help. He grabbed Jack's arm and started to pull up. "Gggod mmy bback's killing me."

"Don't think that's a good idea," Jack cautioned but Daniel was already on his knees – his head resting on the bedding and rocking.

"It hurts, it hurts so much," he moaned as he rocked. "Is there any Morphine?" He begged and then rolled onto his side, feeling his friend's supportive hands helping him. "Please, Jack – can I have some Morphine," he stared up at his friend – pleading him, begging him.

Jack looked at Sam; he hated seeing his friend like this. Daniel must be in agony if he was asking for Morphine...

"Carter?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know sir, let's wait and see what the healer says," she said – feeling equally as helpless as her c/o and was very relieved upon hearing the door open and the healer rush into the house...

Xxx

"There is no more I can do for him."

The healer's words shocked the room. They'd all sat and waited as Daniel was examined, hopeful that the expert would know what to do and how to help relive their friends pain.

"What?" Jack stood and shook his head in amazement.

"He is too sick and the herbs are not touching the sickness," the healer started packing away his equipment. "I have left him with an alternative medicine which will help with his pain but I am afraid I can do no more for him," he repeated.

Jack turned to Kasuf. "What?"

Kasuf shook his head. "We will make sure he is comfortable and not alone," he stated with a bow.

"Don't be...Come on..." Jack was flabbergasted.

"I fear that the Helenta is now attacking his internal organs and once that happens it will be fatal." The healer crossed and placed his hand on Jack's arm. "He will die," he confirmed, "You need to be with him and calm him. It will not be an easy passage. It will be a most painful passing and the herbs will only numb his pain slightly. Kasuf will know where to reach me if things become too difficult but he should fall into unconsciousness when the pain becomes too unbearable."

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Jack spat.

"Sir," Sam cautioned when she saw the set of her commanding officers jaw and the cowering of the healer in response. "Would our medicine react with the herbs he is taking?" She turned and asked the healer.

"I am unsure I am afraid," he replied. "They may take the pain away but his internal symptoms will escalate and there is nothing I know of that will halt it," he smiled sadly. "He will need you all to be strong," he then addressed the room.

"Is there not a healing place you could take Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c enquired.

"We do have facilities," the healer answered, "but it is best that your friend is surrounded by his loved ones as he makes his final journey."

"This is ridiculous!" Jack started to pace. "Come on!" He threw his hands in the air. "You said that the Helenta thingy would go – you said the herbs would help."

"I can do no more," the healer repeated. "I will take my leave now," he bowed and then turned to Kasuf and placed his hand on his arm. "Send Skaara for me when it is time," he picked up his bag and retreated out of the room obviously aware of the worried and angry glances he was receiving.

Jack continued to pace. "Well? Ideas? He urged.

"We must make him comfortable, O'Neill," Kasuf bowed.

"Bull shit!" Jack spat.

"The healer is normally correct," Skaara agreed.

"Nope – not having it," Jack shrugged. "There's got to be something we can do..."

"I will journey to the pyramid and fetch Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c bowed.

"You cannot do this, the storm is unsafe," Kasuf shook his head. "It is too dangerous."

"Well – we sure as hell not gonna sit around and wait for him to die!" Jack yelled.

"I agree," Sam agreed. "We have medicine on Earth that will help Daniel. We have surgeons who will investigate his symptoms."

"Then it will not be the Gods doing," Kasuf stated softly.

"The hell it will!" Jack shouted. "Who the hell taught them the skills in the first damn place?"

"J'ck," Daniel's call pulled Jack from his rage and he hung his head and composed himself.

"Find a way to get to the pyramid," he then looked up and ordered. "I want to be ready within the hour," he added and then made his way towards his stricken friend once more. There was no way in hell that they were gonna give up without a fight.

Xxx

Daniel was well aware of the raised voices coming from the other room.

He was sat, bolstered by pillows and hunched over – the only position he could find that would give him the slightest relief from the tortuous pain in his stomach. The chills of fever had abated once more and now the air around him was stifling and his body burned. He had discarded his bedding and his gown all but hung off his shoulders leaving him bare chested and feeling so weak that he longed to stretch out and sleep but, the pain was overwhelming. The bowl to his side was half full with bile now as the nausea was uncontrollable, wave after wave enveloped him and he could do no more than hang over the receptacle and heave.

"J'ck," he called weakly and tried to move but the pain was so intense that all he could do was shift slightly to one side. He was soon aware of familiar comforting hands on his back though.

"It's okay, Danny," Jack soothed but Daniel shook his head.

"Do something," he pleaded. "I can't take much more of this," he cried and rocked.

"It's okay," Jack repeated. "We're gonna fetch the Doc."

"No, no, no. No..." Daniel mumbled. "Too dangerous."

"Pah!" Jack joked. "We're SG1 – we laugh in the face of danger!"

Daniel tried to return the laugh but could only whimper and reach out with a shaky hand and pull the bowl closer as bile hit the back of this throat once more.

"God!" He rocked and dry heaved but to no avail – his stomach was obviously empty but the feeling of intense nausea remained.

"Carter?" Jack called over his shoulder and Sam hurried in.

"Get the Morphine and Compazine out," Jack ordered and he pulled Daniel in for a hug.

"Sir?"

"He can't go on like this," he smiled sadly as Daniel continued to heave and shudder.

"Yes, sir," Sam agreed and retrieved the med pack off Jack's bedding.

She watched as Daniel cried out in pain as Jack tried to offer comfort and then removed the pre-filled syringes of morphine and the suppositories of Compazine and hurried to Daniel's other side. She carefully checked the dose of Morphine and swabbed Daniel's hip.

"I'm just giving you some Morphine, Daniel," she stated as she plunged the pre filled syringe in – surprised that he didn't react in anyway but guessed that the pain in his stomach outweighed the pain of the injection. "It'll start working soon," she promised as she pressed some gauze to the puncture site and then sat and waited for the medication to take effect.

Because of his weakened state it didn't take long for the Morphine to take effect and Daniel sighed with relief as the pain eased enough for him to go slightly limp in Jack's arms.

"Thank you," he mumbled when he felt the strong drug numb his system considerably.

Jack held him while Sam checked his pulse and his temperature and then they gently eased him down on to the bedding. Daniel turned his head to one side and his fluttering eye lids finally remained closed.

Sam waited for a few minutes and monitored his breathing –knowing full well that Morphine could affect it and not knowing how it would react with the herbs. She tenderly brushed his bangs from his forehead when she was happy that he was resting comfortably, he was still burning but seemed pain free. She glanced over at Jack.

"I'm just gonna check his stomach again," she stated and Jack nodded in confirmation.

"It's so swollen," she sighed as she moved her hands to his upper quadrant. "Guarding, rigid and rebound," she confirmed and stopped her exam when Daniel whimpered.

"He said his back was killing him as well," Jack stated and Sam eased her hands onto his back and checked for any injury.

"Can't feel anything," she shrugged. "Probably deferred pain."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Jack asked as Sam straightened.

"Could be anything," she shrugged again. "Without a CT we're blind."

"I know," Jack sighed.

"We need, Janet," Sam returned the sigh.

"Yup," Jack agreed.

Sam rested her hand on Daniel's chest and mentally counted his respirations – his skin was dry and burning and his head was now lolling from side to side. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"Do you want to do the honours with the suppository sir? I think we need a Tylenol as well and then damp cloth's – this fever is still raging."

"Yeah – I'll do the honours," Jack nodded. "You chase up the water and then I'll go through things with Teal'c while you have the honour of administering the bed bath."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan sir, sounds like a plan," she agreed...

xxx

"You cannot do this alone, O'Neill," Kasuf insisted.

"I'm not gonna put anyone else's life at risk," Jack replied as filled his canteen.

"This is madness, you do not know the dunes, and you do not know the way."

"The Mastage will lead me. You said you trained them, plus Teal'c will be with me."

"As will I."

Jack turned at the sound of Skaara's voice. "Oh, no you don't buddy – we're more than capable – thank you very much," he continued to pack his bag. Kasuf and Skaara had sat and listened as Jack and Teal'c had discussed their journey – trying their hardest to dissuade them but they were fighting a losing battle as there was no way they weren't even going to attempt to try and get help for their sick teammate.

"I will not give you permission to use the Mastage if you do not allow me to lead the way," Skaara stood firm.

"Oh – it's 'your' Mastage now is it," Jack pulled the strings of his packs tightly. He was just about ready for the off – he was clothed in full Abydonial robes and had a plentiful supply of water and food.

"My son is correct," Kasuf confirmed. "He does indeed own the trained Mastage as he himself trained them. I could think of no more qualified guide."

"I have spoken with Tambrean and he is preparing the animals. We are ready when you are, O'Neill," Skaara smiled.

Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat. Skaara was right – of course. His worry for Daniel was blinding his common sense. He turned and smiled at his young friend. "You sure?" He asked softly.

"I am," Skaara nodded in affirmation. "He is my brother," he added and bowed.

"Okay...okay," Jack surrendered. "Let's get this show on the road then," he stated and then turned to Kasuf. "Don't whatever you do let him..."

Kasuf pulled his friend in for a hug. "We will do our very best," he promised.

Jack cleared his throat and pulled out of the hug. "Right... Yeah," he stuttered. "I'll...just go tell Carter what's happening and say goodbye to..."He pulled up when he realised what he was about to say and cleared his throat once more. "Um...check on Daniel," he corrected...

Xxx

Dawn was beginning to break as Sam sat with Daniel and stared out of the window. The sand storm still raged and she was desperately worried for her teammates – all of them.

Jack and his group had left several hours ago when there was a lull in the wind leaving Kasuf and Sam to tend to Daniel, which had almost been like watching paint dry as the Morphine injections pretty much kept him out most of the night. The problem Sam had now was that she was down to the last two pre filled syringes and prayed for Janet to burst through the door will her bag of goodies as soon as possible.

She and Kasuf had bathed Daniel when his temperature spiked and had covered him when his too thin frame was racked with chills. He was now moving restlessly once more and Sam knew the Morphine was wearing off. She placed her hand on his abdomen and sighed at its rigidity – there was no real improvement – his pulse was racing, his skin dry and flushed and it had been hours since he'd passed any urine. If they didn't get any water in him and fast the dehydration alone would kill him.

Sam crossed the room and filled a glass and, though she hated the thought of Daniel being in so much pain, she knew the need for fluids was urgent now. She sat back at his side and watched as he began to groan slightly and turn into himself.

"Daniel?" She tenderly stroked his forehead. "You need to drink, sweetie," she urged but Daniel shook his head.

"Cccan't," he mumbled.

"Sure you can," Sam smiled when two blue eyes fluttered open. "Let's get you sitting up," easing his shoulders forward she gently helped him upright.

Daniel immediately folded forward and Sam rubbed his back as he panted in pain. "Just take a minute," she urged and Daniel took deep breaths to control his breathing. Eventually he had the pain under control with the help of the Morphine left in his system and managed to sit back, his arm protecting his swollen stomach at all times.

Sam then supported the back of his head with one hand while holding the glass of water with the other. "Just small sips, Daniel," she urged, knowing the importance of little and often. She hoped the Compazine that Kasuf had administered on his watch an hour ago would mean that the precious liquid remained in Daniel's stomach.

Daniel managed to take several sips before pushing the glass away with a shaking hand. "No more," he sighed and lent his head back but groaned when the position caused renewed pain – he bent over once more and whimpered.

Sam reached behind him and pulled some cushions forward. She arranged them at the base of his back and added more around him, so he was propped up so his head could rest on the mound while he protected his stomach.

The position eased the pressure on Daniel's abdomen and he was able to relax slightly. "What time is it?" He asked as he shifted slightly so his body was almost resting sideways on the cushions and bit his bottom lip to control the pain the movement caused.

"Dawn is just breaking," Sam smiled tenderly and altered his covers when they slipped off his legs.

Daniel lent back and closed his eyes, "where are the others?" He mumbled, the last round of Morphine was making him slightly drowsy though the 'knife' in his stomach was still twisting.

"They've gone for help, Daniel," Sam hesitantly explained and Daniel's eyes flew open.

"What? No!" He exclaimed and then rolled in on himself tighter when the pain in his gut exploded.

"Shh...Shh..." Sam soothed, rubbing his arm. "Skaara and Tambrean have gone with them – they're probably there by now," she attempted to re assure. "They'll be back soon with Janet in tow and we'll soon have you home hooked up to her happy juice."

Daniel continued to rock and pant in pain. "Tthey shouldn't have ggone," he stuttered. "It's ttoo ddangerous."

"Shh...Shh..." Sam continued to placate but the pain was beginning to get out of control once more.

"Is there any Mmorphine?" Daniel begged.

Sam hung her head. She knew she had to ration the supply now as there was no way of knowing when or if Jack and Teal'c would be back with help.

"I ffeel ddreadful," Daniel admitted and proceeded to roll onto his stomach. "Pplease Sssam," he cried as he rose on all fours and rocked but it made no difference at all to his pain and he collapsed onto his side and writhed from side to side. "Why does it hurt so much?" He sobbed – his body in constant motion. "Pplease Ssam," he begged.

Sam found herself sobbing along with her friend. Feeling absolutely helpless she reached for one of the remaining syringes and calibrated it for the lowest dose possible.

"Sorry, Daniel – I can't give you much," she whispered and as gently as possible, plunged the syringe into his thigh. She then sat back and watched her friend struggle with tears pouring down her face and prayed to God that her friends would not be much longer – she couldn't stand by and watch Daniel suffer like this.

xxx

The journey to the pyramid was slow going. The Mastage's were tethered to each other with Skaara leading the way and Tambrean bringing up the rear.

The heat of the day rose with the sun. The wind buffeted the caravan, making visibility almost impossible and the rag tag group of people had to rely on the sense of direction of their animals and offer a prayer up to their individual God's that they were going the right way.

Jack could just about make out Skaara's silhouette as he attempted to look up, his face was almost completely covered by his protective hood and opening his eyes for a second caused the billowing sand to blow to sting so he shut them quickly, bowed his head once more and continued blind...

Xxx

"You shouldn't have let them go," Daniel mumbled. The recently administered lower dose of Morphine had taken the edge off his pain slightly and he was able to remain listlessly curled up on his side.

"There was not stopping them," Sam dabbed his face with a damp cloth, catching the trickles of sweat that threatened to go in his eyes. "You know what he's like, Daniel," she smiled tenderly.

"Mmm," Daniel closed his eyes and licked his lips.

Sam picked up a fresh piece of cloth and dipped it in some water and dabbed his lips – hoping that Daniel would at least get a little liquid as he rested as there was no way he could lift his head off his pillow.

Daniel flicked out his tongue and Sam repeated the action. "Bet you Janet's got one of those lovely bags of fluid in her bag," she smiled.

"Mmm," Daniel nodded weakly. "When will she be here?" .

"Not long, Daniel – I promise," Sam re wet her sponge and continued to mop her friend's brow.

"I'm so tired, Sam," Daniel whispered.

"Why don't you sleep then?"

"Hurt's too much," Daniel silently sobbed.

"I know it does, Daniel...I know it does," Sam sighed and returned to her job at hand – ensuring his fever was under control and that her friend was as comfortable as possible but as the hours ticked by her heart was breaking. "You need to hold on, sweetie, they'll be back soon," she promised though she knew full well that she was more than likely promising him the moon.

Xxx

The sudden halting of the caravan jolted Jack back into the here and now. They'd been travelling most of the day and he was beginning to question that they were infact going in the right direction but now he could just about see the outline of the top of Ra's pyramid that was almost completely enveloped in the swirling sand. Going had be tough, the terrain difficult and they had to stop several times to lead the beasts through the dunes. They were all exhausted but mightily relieved to have reached their destination at last.

Knowing that time was at the essence Jack hurriedly dismounted his Mastage - he knew that General Hammond was sending a M.A.L.P through at sundown and the hazy sun was beginning to dip below the horizon so the window of opportunity would be soon upon them.

He was aware of Teal'c at his side as he struggled the last few meters on foot. The wind kept them bent over and the sand stung as it hit their partly exposed faces but they soldiered on towards their goal and were very relieved to be greeted at the pyramid door by a team of Abydonians villagers.

Xxx

"Receiving M.A.L.P projection, sir," Walter turned and informed George Hammond who was making his way into the observation deck above the Gate room.

General Hammond had been on tender hooks all day as he waited for the scheduled check in with his premier team. He'd been shocked and worried at the last check in when a note, written in Jack O'Neill's hand writing, was held up in front of the M.A.L.P informing the SGC that SG1 were safe but holed up in Nagada because of a sandstorm. He had delayed the projection slightly as he had felt confident that SG1 would return at their allocated slot but when they failed to materialise he gave the order for the M.A.L.P to go through the gate once more.

He hurried over to the console and watched as the projection came into focus and began to pan round the inside of the pyramid.

"Is that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?" Walter asked as they watched as two men sprinted in.

"Keep it steady and open an airway," General Hammond order when he instantly recognised his second in command as he lowered his hood and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. George then pressed the control of the two way airway.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, it is good to see you." He said, happy to see two members of SG1 but slightly concerned there was no sign of Major Carter or Daniel Jackson.

"Sir. We need...an immediate...Medivac," Jack gasped. "I need to...speak...to...Fraiser. Now!"

George immediately pressed the emergency button for the Infirmary when the request was made – Jack sounded desperate so the situation must be serious. "Doctor Fraiser to observation deck – code red."

Jack then sank to the floor in front of the M.A.L.P and took deep breaths to try and re inflate his lungs. He nodded his thanks when Teal'c appeared at his side and passed him a canteen of water and he took a gulp, washed it round his mouth to swill out the sand, spat the water out and then drank greedily as he waited for the base Doctor.

His wait wasn't long as within seconds the familiar voice of Janet Fraiser echoed round the room.

"Colonel?"

"Doc, Daniel's really sick," he rummaged into his pockets for the note Sam had written with his teammate's last set of vitals' on.

"Go ahead."

"He contracted some sort of illness in the Caves of Kalama," he paused and cleared his throat. "Two Abydonians came down with it too and one didn't make it. We had to flee to Nagada when the storm struck and his condition was treated by a healer with Abydonial herbs. The illness presented with high fever, nausea and vomiting but Daniel was reacting well to the treatment until yesterday afternoon when he began experiencing acute abdominal pain," he tried to give short, accurate information knowing that Janet would have to diagnose Daniel blind to be able to bring the correct treatment with her. He unfolded Sam's note. "Last exam his blood pressure was 90/62 – pulse 120 and temp 102.4. His abdomen was distended and rigid. He's in serious pain Doc and can't keep anything down." Jack sat forward and scrubbed his hands through his hair – hoping he'd given his colleague the correct information.

"Lower or upper pain, sir?"

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and thought for a second. "Upper I think doc, but I'm not sure. He says his back hurts as well and no position elevates the pain which he described as excruciating and constant."

"Have you administered any pain relief, sir?"

"Yeah – when the herbs didn't touch him we injected Morphine but we're not sure how it's gonna stand with the herbs. The healer says he can do no more – we need you out here doc."

"Understand sir – ETA – half an hour – stand by." Janet turned to George. "Permission to..."

"Go, go..." George urged. "Take back up and bring our boy home."

"Yes, sir," Janet dashed out of the room, mentally calculating what she need to save Daniel's life – she had a rough idea what was wrong and if she was correct Daniel would need critical care.

General Hammond watched as Janet practically sprinted out of the room and then returned his attention to Jack. "Do you need anything else, Jack?" He asked.

Jack took another swig of water before replying. "Could do with some goggles sir, travelling around in this storm ain't pleasant."

"What's the news on the weather front – is the storm abating at all?"

"Negative sir, it's still raging and going is tough because of limited visibility. The doc will need full desert protection."

"Copy that Jack. Stand by for Doctor Fraiser and her team."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep in touch when you can and take care."

"Will do sir, keep the light on."

Jack then sat and watched at the M.A.L.P then retreated back through the wormhole and the connection with home was lost. They had half an hour to rest and recover before they faced their long, arduous journey back to the city...

Xxx

Sam injected the last of the Morphine with a heavy heart, knowing that her friend would only have a short reprise from the appalling pain. After disposing of the now empty syringe she grabbed at Daniel's flaying hand. "Squeeze my hand, Daniel," she urged, "it's gonna be okay – I promise," she soothed when she immediately felt her friend grip her hand for dear life.

Over the last couple of hours Daniel had only been able to rest for short times, the pain in his stomach was constant now and the low dose of Morphine barley touched it. Sam hoped he would pass out and be at peace but Daniel had fought all the way.

"Come on, come on..." he willed the painkiller to work as he ground his head into the pillows. He was propped up on his side, his legs tucked into his chest but no position brought much relief anymore and had tossed and turned in agony. He was shaking in pain now, covered in sweat and fighting constant nausea, not knowing how much more he could take.

"You have to calm your breathing," Sam urged as she mopped his brow with her free hand. "Shh...Shh..."

"I...I'm...trying," Daniel stuttered his legs in constant motion once more. "Ccome on..." he repeated and increased his hold on his teammates hand to try and control the pain.

Sam was at a loss to know how to help anymore and just hoped that her presence would bring him comfort. Kasuf had left to summon the healer to help as the herbs they were piggy backing with the Morphine had little effect and Sam had asked if there was something they could give Daniel to knock him out – some sort of anethestic to ease his suffering, though she was loathed to administrate anything else until Janet was there and Janet WOULD be there – she knew it. There was no way Doctor Janet Fraiser would let something as trivial of a violent sand storm get in the way of her and her patient but Sam knew she'd have to be prepared if the 'worst came to the worst.'

She sat in silence at Daniel's side, keeping a close eye on his vitals' and it seemed like an eternity before his frantic movements calmed and his breathing evened out. "Better?" She asked giving his now lax hand a slight squeeze.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded and uncurled slightly.

Sam mopped the sweat off his face and torso and reached over and covered her friend with a thick warm fur. She carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "You're doing so well," she praised and Daniel snorted.

"You've gotta be kiddin' – right?" He whispered.

"I'm so proud of you," Sam sighed. "You've just got to hang on a little longer – Janet's on her way."

Daniel licked his lips and reached for his friend's hand again. "You hold on as well," he mumbled and then smothered a groan into the pillow, wishing with all his heart that the Morphine would put him completely out but the pain was relentless – even when dulled slightly. If Janet was here he'd tell her that on the pain scale it would be 12 without the pain killer and a 9 with it – either way he hurt.

Sam lay down at his side and drew his hands into her chest. "I've got you," she promised.

Daniel stared at her drowsily. "What's wrong with me?" He asked, fighting back tears.

"We don't know, sweetie," Sam smiled sadly. "Janet will soon figure that out when she gets here," she reassured. "You've just gotta hold on a little longer."

"It hurts so much."

"I know."

"Am I going to die?"

"Nope." Sam's reply was adamant.

"I want to be buried with Sha're..."

Sam placed a finger on his lips and fought back her own tears at his request. "Not going to discuss that."

"Please, Sam..." Daniel sighed and reached a shaky hand out to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. "Promise me I will be with Sha're," he attempted to smile but groaned in pain instead.

"Shh..." Sam soothed. "I promise, Daniel," she sighed, leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," Daniel returned sighed and his eye lids began to flutter as he gave into the pull of the Morphine knowing that he would never be alone – what ever happened.

Sam watched on as her friend finally found some peace. She lay and stroked his face until he was completely at rest, thanking God that he found some release from the pain and praying to God that help was round the corner.

xxx

"How far is it?" Janet asked as she adjusted her goggles.

"We will be there before morning," Skaara replied as he fastened the boat shaped stretcher containing Janet's medical equipment onto his Mastage's harness.

Janet and two of her nursing assistant's had arrived ahead of schedule, prepared and ready. Skaara was happy to report that the storm had lessoned slightly which would hasten their journey back to Nagada.

Jack had never been so happy or relieved to see the base Doc and they were now in the process of re fuelling the animals and preparing for the off. He knew that travelling through the darkness of night would not be easy but had been heartened to see that the glow of the moons lit up the near clear sky now.

"Doc – you're with me," he called as he adjusted the buckles on reins of his animal. "Dawn – you're with Teal'c and Stu you can ride with Tambrean." Each of the Mastage's were now loaded down with equipment and personnel, fed and watered and ready.

Janet took a deep breath and took her Colonel's hand...Now the fight began.

Xxx

"At first, there was only Nu. Nu was the dark waters of chaos," Sam read from Daniel's teaching notes. "One day, a hill rose up out of the waters. This hill was called Ben-Ben."

It was now the middle of the night and Daniel's room was lit by a solitary candle. The healer had given his patient a dose of herbs that he hoped would help with the pain and keep him comfortable but Daniel was restless once more, his hand still tightly gripped in Sam's as she read.

"On this hill stood Atum, the first God. Atum coughed and spat out Shu, the God of air, and Tefnut, the Goddess of moisture," Sam glanced up when Daniel groaned and increased her hold on his hand. She knew the Morphine was leaving his system now and faced the fact that her friend would be in terrible pain again soon with no source of relief. She had little faith in the Abydonial herb's when the healer had apologised in advance for the suffering of his patient.

"Shu and Tefnut had two children," she continued. "First there was Geb, the Goddess of the earth. Then there was Nut, the Goddess of the sky," she paused when Daniel quietly sobbed and pulled his legs into his chest. Sam released his hand, eased her body behind his and held him close, rocking him gently as he continued to sob.

Clearing her throat she then carried on reading. "Shu lifted Nut up so that she became a canopy over Geb. Nut and Geb had four children named Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthy...."

Kasuf watched the two friends from the doorway and allowed them their space – knowing that before long Daniel would need him as he fought the pain once more. He prayed that his passing would be swift and that his heart will be found true so the God's would allocated him a place at their blessed dwelling when the time came – his good son would find peace with his daughter if the God's will it so...

Xxx

The coolness of the night made the passage back to Nagada more bearable. Unforgiving heat had been replaced by the chill of nightfall – wind blustered round the caravan but its force was diminished considerably and the sand swirls were ebbing. Three moons shone as a beacon on the horizon, lighting the way toward the city that was now visible in the distance.

Without the battle against the wind and storm they had made good time – time Jack knew was slowly running out for Daniel though.

"Any idea what's wrong with Daniel?" He shouted in Janet's ear as the Mastage lumbered on through the dunes.

"Not without examining him first, sir," Janet called back. "I do have a gut feeling though," she tentively admitted.

"And?" Jack wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear this or not.

"Well. From what you said it sounds like some sort of intestinal blockage or problems with his liver or pancreas."

"Not the virus?"

"I don't know. The pain you described seemed too severe for a viral infection though the virus maybe attacking some vital organs now," she shrugged. "Either way, sir it sounds as if he's going to need treatment urgently."

"I've never seen anyone in so much pain," Jack admitted. "Those damn herbs weren't even touching it and the healer was giving up."

Janet turned her head slightly. "I can't make any promises – you know that," she sighed. "If it is a blockage anywhere it's very serious,"

"I know," Jack nodded slowly.

"He won't be able to be moved for a while."

"Yeah."

They both rode on in silence – caught up in their own thoughts until Jack cleared his throat.

"Let's no borrow trouble hey?" He said then tightened the reins and urged his Mastage on once more...

Xxx

Daniel was in convulsing, agonising pain. His body engulfed in gut-wrenching, excruciating agony.

He knew he was screaming as he writhed on the bedding once more but had no control of the pain and it was all consuming and relentless. He was aware of Sam calling his name and could feel Kasuf's hand's on his legs as he kicked out but nothing penetrated through the dense fog off the torture.

He desperately wanted to pass out but instead, his world started spinning as wave upon wave of nausea overwhelmed him and dizziness set in. His body was soaked in perspiration as the vomiting began. Gagging. Retching. Vomitting in a never ending cycle and he gasped for air as bile spurted from his convulsing body.

The endless pain blanketed his world – enveloped him in mind numbing, horrendous, agony that had him begging to die...

xxx

"Let me die..."

Sam stood at Daniel's bed side with tears pouring down her face as she watched helplessly as he writhed and kicked out in agony. She and Kasuf had tried to help but there was nothing they could do to calm him. His bedding was splattered with vomit and bile which Daniel had no control of and he was soaked in sweat and screaming. There was no way they could get near him to restrain him so had removed any hard object's from his path and stood to one side, hoping and praying that he'd pass out but, if anything his movements were getting more frantic as he desperately sort relief from the pain.

"There must be something we can do," Sam turned to Kasuf, "this is inhumane," she scrubbed at her tears and then knelt at Daniel's side and tried to hold a bowl under his mouth as he vomited once more but his jerky movements made the task impossible. She stood and threw the bowl at the wall. "Get that healer back here – he's got to be able to DO SOMETHING!" She yelled and then placed her hands over her ears as Daniel's screams reverberated round the room.

Kasuf shook his head. "This is the God's will," he stated and sank to his knees and began to pray.

Sam backed her way into the corner of the room and slid down the wall. She closed her eyes to the sight before her and kept her fingers in her ears to block out Daniel's screams and pleas. Rocking and sobbing – she prayed for the end...

Xxx

"That's Daniel!" Jack shouted as he turned the corner, recognising instantly the screams of his friend.

His slight jog turned into a sprint and he was aware of the others moving equally as fast behind him as he slammed the doors open and rushed into the house.

He pulled up in shock at the sight of Daniel rolling around the bedroom, screaming in pain and of Kasuf knelt at his side in silent prayer. Searching round the room his heart then sank when he noticed Sam in the corner, rocking and crying.

"Move to one side," Janet and her team surged passed him, discarding their clothing on their way. "I want everyone out of here," Janet yelled as she opened her medical equipment. "Now!" She added, glancing over her shoulder at Jack who stood transfixed – like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "We've got this sir," she softened her tone when she suddenly realised how shocked he looked. "Take Sam – let us do our jobs." Turning back to her patient, who was still desperately fighting pain, she accepted a syringe off Dawn. "Right, Daniel," Janet took a deep breath and glanced up at Stuart Mason, her trusty emergency paramedic. "Hold him still if you can," she smiled and then proceeded to inject the Morphine into Daniel's thigh.

Jack snapped out of his trance when Daniel's movements began to slow and his screams slowly turned in to groans and whimpers. Realising that Sam was still sat with her eyes tightly shut and her fingers in her ears he crossed the room and knelt at her side.

Gently rubbing her back he eased her to her feet, pulled her tightly against him and led her out of the room – not at all surprised when she didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"It's gonna be okay, Carter," he soothed. "Janet's here now," he glanced up at Kasuf on his way out and gave him a tight smile, and rubbed the elder's arm. "Come on," he urged. "They know what they're doing," he reassured.

Kasuf bowed, nodded and followed his friends; drawing the curtains behind him as he left his Tauri friends tend for their own...

Xxx

"Temp 102.9, pressure – 112/82 and pulse is – 84," Dawn confirmed Daniel's vitals.

"Let's roll him onto his back," Janet ordered. Daniel was now limp and unresponsive – the Morphine giving him relief from the constant pain.

Janet removed his gown to expose his abdomen. "Dammit," she sighed when she realised how distended it was, she placed her stethoscope in her ears and listened to his stomach. "Bowel sounds are hypoactive," she confirmed as she listened to all four quadrants. She snapped her stethoscope off and rocked back on her heals.

"Right. Let's get some fluids started and oxygen running," she ordered. "Can you get a Foley in, Stu and the cooling blanket activated?"

"Yes, Doc," Stuart confirmed.

"Dawn – I'll need some Compazine and Tylenol ready," she nodded. "I'm just going to check things out with Major Carter before we go any further – won't be a minute," she promised as she stood.

"Yes, Doc," her colleagues both nodded as they both began to carry out her orders – Daniel lay boneless and obvious to their activities, which Janet was so thankful for – his screams had tore at her heart and she hoped and prayed that they weren't too late...

Xxx

"Well?"

A wall of concerned people greeted Janet as she made her way into the living quarters.

"I'm not sure yet," Janet sighed as she searched the room for Sam, finally discovering her sat with Teal'c on the furs in the corner of the room and could see that she was still shaking in reaction as the Jaffa offered her comfort. Janet turned to Kasuf.

"Could we have some hot sweetened tea?" She asked, knowing her friend was showing signs of shock without even examining her.

"Skaara is readying the beverage," Kasuf bowed. "He will hasten to provide sustenance for us all," he smiled. Janet returned the smile and then motioned for Jack to join her on the furs so she could talk to Sam and get some more answers.

Crossing the room she sat at her friend's side and then accepted the cup of steaming tea that Skaara had soon provided. Nudging Sam's arm gently she urged her to take the cup.

Sam lifted her head and turned it slightly. "Jjaanet?" She stuttered.

"Hey, Sam," Janet smiled.

"Oh...oh...Thank God," Sam sobbed. "I...I...Didn't think you were coming."

Janet eased Sam's shaking hands around the cup of tea. "I need you to drink this, Sam," she urged. "It's got lots of sugar in it," she assured and then smiled when Sam managed to get her hands under control and started to drink.

Janet wrapped a blanket round Sam's shoulders and waited for her friend to finish before continuing.

"I need to know about Daniel," she then asked as, smiling tenderly she rubbed her friends leg to offer comfort – Sam's head immediately snapped up.

"Daniel! Is he..?Is he..?" She stammered.

"Shh...Shh..." Janet soothed. "His resting now," she assured. "I need to know what happened, Sam."

"He was in so much pain – we couldn't do anything. The healer left him to die. He begged to die..."

"It's okay," Janet placated. "We've given him some Morphine and he's sleeping now."

Sam turned her head and blinked slowly. "He's dying, Janet," she said and mopped her tears with the edge of the blanket.

"He's not dying, Sam – but he is very sick. What can you tell me?"

"I tried to help him but we ran out of Morphine," Sam sniffed. "It didn't work after a while anyway and the herbs just made him vomit more."

"Was it just the herbs that made him vomit?"

"I don't know...I don't know. He was just sick all the time. I gave him Morphine – he was sick. The Healer gave him herbs he was sick. He was just so sick and in so much pain, Janet. He begged to die."

Janet placed her arm round her friend, rocked her gently and recognised she couldn't go any further when she began sobbing once more so she turned to Jack who was staring into his cup.

"Sir, did he experience the abdominal pain when he first fell ill?" She asked and Jack shook his head slowly.

"Nah, Doc," he confirmed. "Just a high fever and nausea. The herbs were working."

"The Helenta does not normally manifest in such pain," Kasuf interjected. "In Helenta the fevers would produce delirium and collapse," he bowed.

"Daniel was showing signs of improvement," Jack then stated and tipped the dregs of his tea out onto the floor.

Janet thought for a moment before responding. "So – could it be something in the Herbs that have caused such pain?" She addressed Kasuf.

"I am uncertain, Doctor Fraiser," Kasuf replied. "I do not know how they would respond in a person from your world."

"Yeah." Janet pensively agreed.

"Doc?"

Janet glanced over at Jack and gave him a tight smile. "I think..." she sighed. "That he's showing all the signs of Acute Pancreatitis," she confirmed. "More than likely due to the herbs," she concluded.

"And?"

"Well – it's a serious, sir," she sighed. "If he was back on earth he'd be straight into ICU."

Jack hung his head – not liking what he was hearing. "Can you do anything?" He asked, scuffing his feet on the hessian floor covering.

Janet took a deep breath. "I had a hunch from your information that this was the problem," she said, tightening her hold on Sam when she started shivering again. "I've bought everything we need," she nodded. "But there is not much we can do other than pain control, fluid replenish and antibiotics. The next forty eight hours are critical and I have no way of knowing how long the Helenta will caused complications but it is out of my hands – Daniel has to fight this, "she admitted with a sigh. "It could take him weeks – months to recover and there is no way he can travel until he's out of danger and that means we could be here for a while." Her admission was met with silence until Jack cleared his throat.

"As long as it takes, Doc," he straightened and smiled.

"Yes," Janet nodded and then turned her attention Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to give you a mild sedative and I want you to rest," she said as she took her friends pulse. "You're slightly shockey," she informed her sadly. "I've got Daniel now – you did great," she then assured with a smile and hug.

With Teal'c's help she eased Sam onto her side and covered her with extra furs.

"Dawn will be in with some tablets in a minute, sir," she informed Jack as Sam lay listlessly on her side – blinking slowly. "I suggest you all get some rest," she addressed the rest of the room. "It's been a long day."

xxx

"Here, doc."

Janet looked up and accepted the cup of tea Jack was handing her.

"Thanks, sir," she smiled.

Jack then sat crossed legged next to the base doc and took a sip of his own tea before turning his attention to Daniel who was still out of it, with lines coming out of every orifice, a mask giving him much needed oxygen and lying on what Jack immediately recognised as a cooling blanket with a thin sheet pulled up to his waist. His friend looked dreadful but yet peaceful.

Jack cleared his throat. "How's he doing?" He asked before he took another sip of tea.

"Stable," Janet sighed. "Temp's high but at least we've got his pain under control."

"Still think it's this pancrotritus thingy?"

"Pancreatitis," Janet corrected and sipped her own tea, grateful for the sweetened beverage.

It was early evening now and she'd never left her patient's side. Once they had Daniel's pain under control it had been relatively easy providing the treatment they thought he needed – oxygen, antibiotics, anti nausea, fever reducer and fluid replenishment. Janet had added a nasogastric tube not only to provide nourishment but also to prevent him vomiting anymore and the addition of the cooling blanket was a necessity as his fever was still very high. There wasn't much more they could do other than monitor and be ready if there were any complications.

"Wish I had a CT scan," Janet sighed though and placed her now empty cup on the floor and palpated Daniel's stomach again – hoping to find an improvement and was disappointed to discover that it was still seriously distended. "It would just confirm the diagnosis - to give me peace of mind that we are giving him the right treatment," she turned and smiled sadly at Jack. "It's guess work I'm afraid," she added with a shrug.

"Well...it's a darn sight more than we got from that damn healer," Jack grouched.

"He was doing his best, sir."

"Well, it wasn't good enough – he was gonna let him die without a fight and that's not what he's supposed to do."

"I don't think they have much choice sir, they don't have the knowledge or technology," Janet scrubbed a hand through her hair. "It's still very primitive here, Jack."

"So, they let people die in agony?" Jack spat. "I gotta tell ya, doc – I was that close to punching Daniel's lights out so he got some relief."

"From what I can gather, that is exactly what they do," Janet nodded sadly. "The healer deals only with herbs and potions and very crude field surgery with the aid of alcohol and ether, the rest is left up to their God's willing," Janet picked up Daniel's wrist to do a re- check of his pulse and then turned and picked up her thermometer - placed it in his ear and smiled over at Jack while waiting for the beep of confirmation. "Is Sam still sleeping?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, out like a spark," he confirmed. "I should never have left her here," he added and turned his attention to the tea leaf's that had collected at the bottom of the cup. "It must have freaked her out seeing him in so much pain and not knowing if we were coming back or not," he sighed.

"It was out of your hands, Jack," Janet sympathised. "You didn't have much choice – Daniel would not have survived without Earth medicine and would have died an agonising death."

Jack nodded and carried on staring in to his cup as he let the stark reality of Janet's words sink in. There must be something they could do to help the Abydonians – someway they could educate them so they didn't let others suffer like Daniel had. He sighed and glanced over at Janet.

"We need to help these people, Janet – it's barbaric."

"And we will sir," Janet nodded. "But - Daniel is our priority at the moment," she added as she replaced the plastic cover on the thermometer. "And at the moment his temp is through the roof and there's little sign of improvement."

"Ah, crap," Jack sighed. "Want a hand?" He offered as he watch Janet fill a bowl of water and dipped in a sponge.

"Yes, thanks," Janet smiled. "Stu and Dawn are resting – kinda pulled them out of a double shift when the call came in." She passed Jack a damp sponge before dipping in one of her own. "We're gonna rest in relays," she added and then proceeded to mop Daniel's brow.

"Yeah," Jack agreed as he sponged down Daniel's chest, happy to be occupied – happy to help.

They both worked together to help their friend who was oblivious to their presence, knowing that it could be a long night...

Xxx

The house woke up more rested the next day – Daniel had had an unchanged night, his pain and fever under control through pretty powerful drugs and was still deeply sleeping thanks to the Morphine shots he was having at regular intervals.

The storm had quietened considerably and Skaara, Kasuf and Teal'c were on a scouting mission – seeing if the city walls needed any repairs.

Janet had joined Jack and Sam round the table for breakfast – leaving Daniel in the more than capable hands of Dawn and Stu.

Reaching over the table Janet gently squeezed Sam's hand. "Feeling better?" She asked, her fingers sneaking round Sam's wrist to double check her pulse. Janet had checked on Sam several times through the night as she'd been worried about her reaction to Daniel in so much pain. In the end she'd bunked up with Sam when it was time for her to rest, she wanted to be close at hand if her friend woke up upset at all.

Sam sighed tiredly but let Janet do her job as she was still feeling slightly shaky – not only from the sedative that was slowly leaving her system but also from reaction. She'd never seen anyone in so much pain before and had never felt so helpless in her life!

"Okay...It's a little fast still," Janet looked up and smiled. "But acceptable," she patted Sam's hand and then pushed her cup towards her. "I want you to drink lots and rest today," she ordered, "one patient is more than enough," she playfully teased.

"Any change this morning, doc?" Jack then asked, smothering a yawn into his sleeve. He'd had a restless night, worrying about his teammate and trying to figure out the safest way to get home but had to acknowledge that – ultimately – things were out of his hands.

Janet shook her head. "About the same," she admitted – longing to tell them otherwise but knowing that it was going to take a while for the drugs to act before they saw any improvement. "Keeping him sedated at the moment and working on that fever of his."

"When can we move him?" Sam asked, "I mean the storm is much calmer and Kasuf said that they'd be opening the great gates later and it would be safe once more.

Janet slowly shook her head. "Sorry, Sam," she sighed. "He's too sick to move at the moment." The look of disappointment on her friends face was heartbreaking. "We need to let him rest and recover for a few days before we make any decisions about getting him home." She knew that she wasn't saying what everyone wanted to hear – they wanted everything to be okay now that she was here but that was not going to happen. "He's still extremely ill, Sam – moving him at all at this stage could be very dangerous – I'm sorry."

Sam sighed again. "I just want him home and in his usual bed," she shrugged and tried to swallow back the tsunami of emotions that washed over her. Janet reached for her hand once more.

"I know," she commiserated. "We've just got to take this one slowly, okay?"

"Okay," Sam muttered in confirmation and then hung her head once more.

The room lapsed into silence for a while until Jack cleared his throat and slapped the table.

"Right – sitting round here, worrying is not going to do anyone any good," he stated. "I suggest we carry on as before, Carter – I'll train the boys and you can get back to the scientists. Daniel is in the best hands," he kept his voice calm and soft – knowing how near to the edge his number two was.

"Actually, sir, "Janet interjected. "I'd rather Sam rested today as she's still got some sedative in her system. I was going to suggest that perhaps Stu and Dawn could go and see the healer to offer some help and guidance and Sam should give me a hand with Daniel?"

Sam's head immediately shot but and Jack didn't miss the look of yearning in her eyes. Perhaps she needed to be close to her friend – to make sure for herself that he was going to be okay.

Jack slowly nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea," he smiled. "Let's go and..."

He was suddenly interrupted mid flow by Tambrean, who rushed into the room in a state of panic.

"Please..." he stuttered – hands on knees as he struggled to breath. "You have to help me...my – my – wife...The baby...The healer can do no more...please!" He grabbed at Janet's hand who, in turn, looked at Jack in puzzlement.

"Sir?"

"His wife went into labour last night," Jack explained. "Sounds as if she's in trouble."

Janet immediately ran into Daniel's room and collected her med bag.

"Dawn – I'm gonna need you," she informed her startled nurse and then turned to Stuart who was changing Daniel's fluid bag.

"Stu – Major Carter is next door if you need any help – I have to go help deliver a baby by the sound of it," she sighed.

"Go – we've got Daniel," Stu nodded.

"Okay – thanks. Send Sam for me if there are any problems at all – okay?"

"Will do," Stu confirmed.

Janet and Dawn the hurried after Tambrean and Jack – racing down that narrow streets when they heard the screams of a young woman...

Xxx

"Well – hello little man," Janet started down at the tiny baby who was swathed in her arms.

"Welcome to the world," she smiled and then looked over at Sunra who was sleeping soundly on a pile of furs. The baby had been in breech position when Janet had examined the young soon to be mother and she'd wasted no time in administering a fat dose of painkillers followed by a spinal block before – with the help of the shocked healer – delivering the baby by c-section.

Leaving Garnt to check the newborn over, Janet had made light work of the stitches and started Sunra on a fluid drip and was now happy with her condition. The new Mom had even managed to hold her son before surrendering to the drugs and pull of sleep and it was now time for 'Dad' to meet his child.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I go introduce this little one to its dad, Garnt? Janet enquired.

"Yes...yes..." the healer stuttered. " I...I...don't know what to say," he shook his head in bewilderment.

"I will explain," Janet stated. "And we will show you our ways – we will help you," she promised. "But I think there may be a rather anxious young man waiting for this little boy."

"Of course," Garnt nodded. "I will stay with Sunra," he turned and made his way over to the slumbering young mother, shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. He'd been about to recite the prayer for the dying when the Tauri healer burst into the room and – here they were – a matter of minutes later – celebrating the birth of a strong healthy child and over seeing a strong and healthy mother! The God's must be looking over them today.

Janet grinned at the expression of shock on the elderly healers face. They had much to teach and the Abydonians had much to learn but a little cry from the child in her arms though reminded her of her task at hand though and she made her way through the curtains to the living room.

"Come and meet your son, Tambrean," she beamed.

The young father stood wiping his sweaty palms on his robes. He'd feared the worst but had been elated to hear a baby cry followed by his wife's whispered conversation with the Tauri healer.

"Is all well? He asked nervously as he stood, glued to the spot.

Janet smiled as she approached the concerned man. "All is well," she confirmed. "Sunra is sleeping and will be weak for a while but will soon regain her strength and this young man is as strong as a Mastage," she placed the precious bundle in Tambrean's arm. "Meet your son," she smiled.

Tambrean stared down at his son and soon his smile was as wide as Janet's.

"I have a son," he giggled.

"You do indeed," Janet confirmed.

"And my wife is saved."

"She's going to be fine – just fine," Janet nodded.

Tambrean rocked his child gently and looked up at Janet. "I don't know what to say – how to thank you."

Janet reached out and patted his arm. "It was my pleasure," she smiled.

Tambrean then glanced round the room, "I am a father," he laughed and was soon lost in a sea of friends and family congratulating him and fussing over the new arrival.

Janet crossed the room, picked up her bag and looked up and smiled as Jack joined her.

"Well done," he praised.

"It was a normal procedure," Janet shrugged, "something that is done every minute of every day on earth. Sunra is going to be fine."

"If you hadn't been here she'd have died," Jack sighed.

"Yeah," Janet placed her thermometer back in to her 'little black bag.'

"We have to help them."

"I know," Janet agreed. "And we will – I was thinking of sending Stu or Dawn home as the weather's cleared if Daniel showed signs of improvement but I've promised Garnt that we'd help while we are here. I'm also thinking of inviting some healers back to earth so they can continue their training if that's okay, sir?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Jack smiled, "I'll talk to Kasuf – see what he thinks. It's gonna be hard because their culture believes that their Gods will the suffering and dying but we need to show them another way."

"I agree," Janet fastened the clip on her bag and rubbed Jack's arm. "But, now – I need to get back to Daniel. You stay and join in the celebrations and I'll leave Dawn with Sunra to go through breast feeding as I think Garnt may need a stiff shot of moonshine after the impromptu surgery," she chuckled.

"Kay," Jack nodded. "Send Kasuf and Skaara over if they're back."

"Will do."

"I'll only stay a little while," Jack added.

"Take your time sir, relax a bit – we've got Daniel." Janet rubbed Jack's arm once more as she made her way out of the room. She glanced back and smiled at the sight of the celebrations knowing that if it hadn't been for her there wouldn't have been such a joyous outcome...

Xxx

"Hey – how's he doing?" Janet passed Stu a cup of tea and joined her colleague at Daniel's bedside.

"Thanks," Stu accepted the cup, placed it on the table and continued to check their patient's obs. "He's restless," he shrugged as he took Daniel's temperature.

"Yeah," Janet agreed as she watched the sick man toss his head from side to side. "How long's he been like this?" She asked as she bent over and placed her hands gently on his stomach and noted Daniel's immediate reaction.

"'Bout ten minutes," Stu confirmed and checked the thermometers read out. "Temps – 101.3," he smiled.

"That's better," Janet returned the smile and covered Daniel's torso with a thin sheet. "Abdomen is still tender and distended," she mused. "When's he due his next Morphine?"

"Was going to prep it now," Stu nodded.

Janet thought for a moment as she picked up Daniel's chart and formulated the figures collected over the last hour. Temp was coming down and oxygen saturation was better.

"Okay – let's hold back on the Morphine for a while – let him wake up a bit," she smiled. "And I think we could do away with the oxygen but have it close at hand just in case and the cooling blanket could be disposed of as well now his temp is better," she drummed her fingers on the chart. "We'll carry on with the fluids and feeds - he needs to be nil by mouth for at least four days and then we'll think about trying for home if he can keep anything down after that."

"Yes, doc," Stu smiled.

Janet added her instructions onto Daniel's chart. "Where's Major Carter?" She then asked when she realised she hadn't seen Sam on her return.

"She was a bit shaky," Stu stated as he unravelled the plastic tubing on the portable oxygen. "I persuaded her to have a rest in Kasuf's room," he discontinued the oxygen and removed the mask from Daniel's face. "She was fast asleep when I checked on her a few minutes ago," he then confirmed as he gently passed a damp cloth over Daniel's sweaty face – pausing slightly as Daniel reacted to the action and then he continued to pack the equipment away before helping Janet turn the sick man and remove the cooling blanket.

When they had Daniel positioned back on the bedding they covered him with warm throws before Stu reached for the near full catheter bag.

"I'll just get rid of this," he smiled.

"Yeah," Janet smiled back. "Then, go grab something to eat – think Kasuf has left out bread and there's some sort of cheese in the cooler."

"Okay," Stu nodded. "Oh – how'd things go with the baby?" He asked on his way to the bathroom, suddenly remembering Janet's urgent dash.

"Oh – fine – good," Janet nodded as she attached a new catheter bag. "Had to do a c-section though," she shrugged. "Breech little boy – the Abydonial healer was slightly shocked to say the least when I started to cut Sunra open," she smiled. "They're not used to our modern ways I'm afraid." Janet completed her task and then sat back to monitor her patient while she picked up her tea. "I was thinking Stu," she stated when Stuart came back into after disposing of the contents of the catheter bag. "Instead of going back to earth later this evening do you think you'd be happy to stay on here for a few days? I think we need to pass on some of our expertise," she shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

Stu nodded slowly. "Yeah, no problem, doc," he agreed. "I'd be more than happy."

Janet glanced over and smiled. "Thanks, Stu – I think the Colonel is going to get a message to the SGC and explain our situation at check in and if they're okay with it then I'm sure we can really help."

Daniel's slight mumbling then made Janet turn her attention to her patient once more.

"Sh...Sh...It's okay, Daniel," she soothed as she straightened his covers...

xxx

Daniel floated in a sea of warmth. He felt content and safe in his wife's arms as they sheltered from the storm – the sense of belonging was overwhelming and he was home. He loved her with all his heart and the feeling of being loved in return almost hurt. All the years spent alone melted away in Sha're's embrace – the years of abandonment and ridicule didn't matter anymore – he had a new life now – a new family, a family who loved him and wanted him – needed him even and life was now perfect.

Reaching out he tenderly caressed his beloved wife's cheek and marvelled in the feeling of smooth warm skin, he then ran his fingers through her tumbling raven hair, letting the tight curl's slide between his fingers. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life – Sarah had been stunning but for pure unchanged natural beauty - Sha're was exquisite. Her work toned body was perfection, her sun kissed complexion flawless – she needed no makeup or expensive creams to accentuate her beauty – no expensive trips to the gym or designer clothes; she was pure, innocent and natural and Daniel felt blessed to hold her in his arms as she slept. The storm raged around them but at this moment in time Daniel felt as if they were caught in the eye and their lives were standing still and if he could stop time – right now – he'd be happy for the rest of his life.

There were memories of other times though – of unhappiness and despair that seemed life years away but lived just below Daniel's sub - conscious, always there at the back of his mind, in his nightmares and waking dreams. Times of death and suffering – of violence and horror, times that he tried desperately to block out of his memory, tried hard to forget but when he least expected they would return and kick him in the stomach. They would steal his breath away, leave him in agony and he would struggle to banish the feelings – nothing helped, not even the women sleeping in his arms. When the memories hit they hit hard – physically as well as mentally, causing his stomach to cramp as reaction stirred nausea and pain.

He would try and bury his face in Sha're's hair to block out the images, curl round her body to try and extinguish the fire in his gut..."

xxx

"Sha're!"

Janet was at Daniel's side in a flash when his restlessness increased. He'd been mumbling and sighing for a while but his motion was increasing into near panic.

"Easy..."Janet soothed. "You're okay, Daniel." She mopped his sweat soaked brow. "Do you think you could wake up a bit more?" .

Daniel tossed his head from side to side and began to whimper. "Sha're...I'm scared..." He sobbed.

"It's okay, Daniel," Janet continued to sooth, "it's just a dream – you need to wake up some more."

She waited patiently and watched as Daniel began to show signs of awareness and his frantic movements lessoned and, after several minutes of coaxing Janet smiled as two drowsy blue eyes stared up at her.

"Hey," she tenderly brushed the bangs off Daniel's forehead. "You with me now?" She watched as Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion and licked his lips before responding.

"Jjanet?" He stuttered.

"Hey," Janet repeated tenderly. "Do you know where you are?"

Daniel turned his head slightly and glanced round the room. "Hhome?" He asked as he returned his gaze to Janet.

"We're on Abydos," Janet replied and continued to mop his brow.

"Sha're?"

"She...she's not here," Janet immediately recognised his confusion. "You're here with Jack, Sam and Teal'c," she prompted. "There's been a sand storm..."

Daniel blinked slowly – obviously formulating the information and then sighed heavily. "Yyyeah," he nodded slowly. "Sha're's ceremony," he smiled sadly as the cloud of confusion lifted. "I'm sick and we can't get home."

Janet took his hand in hers and returned the smile. "I had to pop and make a house call," she chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daniel mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Ah – all in a day's work," Janet shrugged. "You call – I answer, it's in my job description," she teased. "How you feeling?" She then asked, shaking Daniel's shoulder slightly to make sure he didn't go back to sleep before giving her some answers to her questions.

"Tired," Daniel sighed.

"Yes, I know," Janet sympathised. "But how about your pain, Daniel?"

"Hurts," Daniel nodded, his eyes still tightly shut.

"What – now?" Janet pulled his covers down slightly and pressed lightly on his abdomen.

"Before," Daniel sighed again but pulled his legs in slightly when Janet's pressure caused discomfort and he opened his eyes. "Now some too," he admitted.

"Won't be a minute, Daniel," Janet smiled. "Just need to check you over now you're awake."

Daniel tried to curl in on himself as Janet continued her examination. "Hurts, Janet," he groaned.

Janet removed her hands and helped him turn on to his side – knowing this was one of the only positions he'd find to ease the pain. "Just breathe through it for a moment, Daniel," she urged. "I'll give you some more Morphine in a minute," she promised as she tucked some furs round his shoulders.

"Kay," Daniel nodded and pulled his legs into his stomach and willed the pain away.

"I think you've had a reaction to the herbs," Janet continued. "You've obviously got a nasty virus and I think the medication has bought on an acute case of Pancreatitis," she informed as Daniel began rocking slightly.

"It really hurt – thought I was gonna die," Daniel mumbled.

"I know," Janet sighed, "but I think you're on the mend now," she smiled.

Daniel nodded and licked his lips. "How long have you been here?" He asked and then smothered another groan into his pillow.

"Two days now – Jack and Teal'c managed to get a message through the gate and you've been pretty much out of it since then thanks to the special Daniel Jackson happy juice I bought with me."

Daniel reached out for Janet's hand. "Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" He asked, glancing round the room again.

"We're all fine," Janet assured. "Sam's a bit shaken up – you were really in agony and she felt helpless but she's doing much better now you're improving. The Colonel and Teal'c will be back shortly and Kasuf and Skaara are checking in on relatives now the storm has died down and, you – young man are..."

"Are we going home?" Daniel interrupted and asked expectorantly but Janet shook her head.

"Not for a few days," she smiled tenderly.

"But, you said the storm had died down."

"I know, but – you're still too ill to move, Daniel. Not for a day or two – not until we have this pain under control and some of these tubes are removed."

Daniel closed his eyes when a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Janet was right – he still hurt, not as bad but knew this was more due to the happy juice rather than a real improvement in his condition. In fact – the dull pain was now increasing once more and he was becoming frightened at the thought of the excruciating agony returning.

"I'll take some more of that happy juice, if that's okay," he pleaded as he began to rock and whimper in response to the escalating pain in his stomach.

"No, problem," Janet smiled and then made quick work of injecting some Morphine into Daniel's line.

He was soon aware of the familiar wave of warmth of the medication as it started to give reprieve of the pain. He allowed his body to relax and give in to the pull of sleep that went hand in hand with the drug.

"Thanks for coming for me, Janet," he muttered, on the cusp of sleep.

Janet smoothed out his covers and stroked his now lax hand. "You're more than welcome," she replied and then watched as Daniel succumed to the pain relief once more...

xxx

The warmth of the Abydonial sun woke Daniel the next time.

Janet had kept her patient pretty much under for the last forty eight hours and during this time his condition had continued to improve, a few lines had disappeared and she was going to assess him later today to see if the fluids and nasogastric tube could be removed too – she wasn't willing to venture home until she was sure Daniel could cope with food and drink.

The rest of the team had been kept busy as Daniel slept. Jack had checked in with the SGC at the scheduled check in time and General Hammond had been more than happy to sanction his personnel's continuation on the Abydonial mission and did not expect any of them home until Daniel was fit enough to travel. He'd assured his second in command that they were more than capable of looking after the universe in SG1's absence and had asked Jack to tell Janet that her team at the SGC were doing a wonderful job in holding down the fort in her absence.

So they'd continued with their training – Jack and Teal'c with Skaara and the young warriors, Sam with the scientist's and Janet, Dawn and Stu had alternated their time between keeping a close eye on Daniel and sharing their expertise with Garnt and his team - while assuring that Sunra and Tambrean were coping with their newborn son. Kasuf had overseen the everyday running of the city and the exhibitions out into the desert – so time had seemed to fly by. They had, though - made sure they all sat with Daniel, if only to assure themselves that the archaeologist was indeed on his way to recovery.

Daniel had been oblivious to their presence though, thanks to the Morphine that coursed through his veins but Janet had been gradually lowering the dosage and every time he managed to crawl his way to the waking surface he'd been able to stay that way long enough to manage to smile at whoever was on 'Daniel duty' before succumbing once more.

This time though – Daniel felt awake and ready to join the world again. His pain level was down and he didn't feel so spaced out from the drugs – the headache was dull and he felt comfortably warm curled up in the bedding with the sun rays bathing the room. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the city through the open window and suddenly realised that the sand storm had abated and the smells of Abydonial cooking made him feel almost hungry so he decided that a return to the living was a good idea.

Opening his eyes he assumed to find Janet sat at his bed side but was surprised to see Sam, sitting crossed legged and obviously emerged one of his ancient books.

"Hey", he greeted and then cleared his throat when his voice croaked. "Hey, Sam," he ventured again and smiled when his friends head immediately snapped up and the book she'd been lost in was quickly shoved to one side in her urgency to be at his side.

"Hey, you," Sam beamed, her hands seeking out Daniel's as he managed to untangle them from the restraints of his covers.

Sam returned to her cross legged position and tenderly rubbed her thumb up and down the back of Daniel's hand – happy to note the lack of fever that had been so present the past few days.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Better," Daniel nodded.

"Good."

Sam continued the soothing stroking of Daniel's hand while he lay on his side listlessly watching her not really knowing what to say. There was an awkward silence neither knew how to break – Daniel was feeling mortified and embarrassed and Sam felt that Daniel was like china in her grasp.

Eventually Daniel broke the atmosphere. "What time is it?" He asked – veering away from the subject of his illness as much as he could.

"Oh – I'm not sure," Sam shrugged. "Think it's late afternoon, can't really tell."

"Oh," Daniel nodded and then the break in conversation continued and he almost felt like closing his eyes and blocking out the awkwardness by pretending to sleep, the only thing stopping him was the need to know what was going on and when they were going home so he cleared this throat again.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked and shifted slightly to ease the pressure of his still swollen stomach.

"Umm...I think Janet kept you out for a couple of days now – I'm not sure, we've been busy," Sam shrugged.

Oh – okay."

"Yeah, busy, busy, busy. The Colonel's really been training the boys hard and Kasuf's been dashing around the city helping with repairs. Janet and her crew have been teaching the healers simple basic first aid while looking after you and the baby – oh – I don't know if you know about the baby. Well, Sunra had a little boy who Janet delivered – can you believe that? Well she and Dawn have been showing her how to breast feed and..." Sam's speech began to get more and more animated and frantic. "...that's not an easy task I can tell you," she continued. "I've been getting stuck in with some of the elders, teaching and advising – it's been so fascinating Daniel, to examine their culture and beliefs – you'd have loved it and...Oh – General Hammond has been in contact and we can stay here as long as necessary – no rush back, everything is fine. And the storms cleared now and boy is it hot – wow, didn't realise how hot it got here. How they..."

Daniel squeezed her hand to get her attention, to stop her nonstop obviously nervous chatter.

"Sam," he sighed.

"Did you know that the Mastage's can go days without drinking," Sam didn't even draw a breath before continuing – obviously ignoring Daniel's interruption. "Yeah – Kasuf and Skaara showed us how they trained them. It was fascinating. Oh – I...um...should fetch Janet – she'd need to know you're awake..."

"Sam," Daniel now urged. "Enough. I'm sorry." There. He said it.

"What?" Sam was now struggling upright but Daniel tugged on her hand, giving her no choice but to return to his side.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Sorry – what for?"

"For putting you through something so awful."

"What? No...No...It was fine, we've covered these things in basic training – walk in the park," the smile she gave him was false and Daniel could feel the tremors in his friend's hand.

"Sam," he kept his voice calm and soft. "It's okay..."

Sam was staring at him as if he was a stranger.

"It was frightening – I was frightened, God knows how you felt," Daniel admitted and squeezed her hand again.

All of Sam's bravado melted away with the simple gesture and she hung her head. "I thought you were going to die," her response was all but whispered.

"Me too," Daniel replied, equally as softly.

Sam kept her eyes averted from her friends. "You were in so much pain and I couldn't do anything."

"But, you did."

Sam shook her head continually as she carried on. "There was no more Morphine. No sign of Janet...you screamed and screamed – you begged to die. I...I...ccouldn't help you," her voice broke as her tears began to fall. "I just closed my eyes and willed - you – to- die," she hiccupped as she gave into her emotions and began to sob.

"Sh...Shh..." Daniel tugged at her hand. "It's okay – I'm okay – we came through it."

Sam slowly lifted her head. "I'm the one that's sorry, Daniel."

"Come here," Daniel urged and Sam shakily lay at his side.

Daniel reached over and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I knew you were there. I knew that if I did die I wouldn't have been alone," he smiled tenderly. "You never left me."

Sam tentively smiled through her tears and then stroked Daniel's face as well. "You're braver than me, Daniel Jackson," she chuckled slightly.

"Ya think?"

"I know," she sighed.

They both lay in silence again for a while, relishing the warmth of not only the sun but the moment as well.

"I wasn't kidding about getting Janet," Sam smiled and eventually broke the silence. "She'll want to know how you're doing," she sighed. "Actually - how are you doing?"

Daniel returned the smile. "I'm fine, Sam," he said, not breaking his contact with his friend as he continued to trace her tired eyes with his fingers.

"Liar," Sam huffed and Daniel chuckled.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "I admit that I feel pretty wiped and still hurt some but – much better than before – I promise."

"Yeah – if you say so."

"I do," Daniel smiled and then let his hand drop as his admission of being exhausted echoed with his body. This was not lost on Sam who shook her head and caressed his cheek.

"I'm gonna fetch Janet, sweetie," she smiled. "Think she's on about getting home tomorrow if you could manage something to eat and drink."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed – in relief as well as weariness. "Sounds good..."

Sam lay at his side for a few more minutes and watched as he succumbed to rest once more. Things were looking brighter now the sun was shining. Daniel was improving, the atmosphere was lighter and the sense of doom had diminished – all she wanted to do was to go home now...

Xxx

"I'm going to give you a sedative before the journey, Daniel," Janet smiled. "You'll wake up back at home in your usual bed, okay?"

"Kay," Daniel returned the smile – just happy to be going home.

True to her word, Janet had removed all Daniel's tubes – a part from his catheter which would stay until he managed to remain on two feet – and Daniel had done his part by managing to keep down some of Sunray's stew and Kasuf's berry tea. His abdomen was still distended and he was running a slight fever but Janet had deemed him well enough to travel.

"Where are the others?" He asked as Janet and Stu eased him back onto the pillows after spending several minutes fighting to dress their patient. Daniel melted into the softness of the furs as that simple act exhausted him more than he expected.

"They're getting the caravan ready," Janet smiled as she began to pack her things away. "We're gonna pop you onto the traverse in a mo and soon be on our way."

"Kay," Daniel sighed and closed his eyes – he wondered if he really needed the sedative as he felt so tired he was sure he'd sleep naturally all the way home anyway.

"It's a lovely day," Janet continued as she accepted the oxygen cylinder off Stu and tucked into the corner of her bag. "Not too hot and blowy so you should be more than comfortable tucked up in your little cocoon."

"Uh huh," Daniel mumbled, turning his face to the warmth of the sun that shone through the window.

"General Hammond said it's raining back on earth, Daniel," Stu said with a chuckle. "You'd best soak that up while you can."

"Yeah."

Daniel drifted as the two medics efficiently worked around him. Normally he'd feel guilty about not pulling his weight but still felt unwell enough to let others do things for him. He knew he was going to be looking at a good few days in Janet's infirmary but was happy to do so – getting over this was going to be tough.

"Right," Janet's voice roused Daniel from his light doze. "Think we've got everything," she said as she checked round the room before turning to Stu. "Wanna get the traverse in, Stu," she smiled. "I'll let Kasuf know we're ready and after Doctor Jackson here says his goodbyes we'll pop him into his carriage and zap him with a sedative," she joked.

"Will do," Stu replied and jogged out of the room.

Janet placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Kasuf wants to say goodbye," she informed him gently, knowing that wasn't going to be an easy parting as Daniel had practically begged to be allowed to stay until Sha're's rearranged ceremony. Janet had hated to have to put her foot down but she was eager to get her patient home and checked out properly as he still seemed pretty sick and listless. She wanted to hit him with a barrage of tests to get to the bottom of the Helenta and his abdominal problem and the sooner the better as well.

Daniel turned his head, opened his eyes and smiled sadly. "Kay, "he sighed in defeat.

"Won't be a minute," Janet gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving to seek out Daniel's father in law.

Daniel turned his face to the sun once more and let its rays seep into his skin. He wanted to commit the feeling to his memory so when things got tough again – which they would – he'd be able to draw on this feeling of his second home...

Xxx

"I am sorry I will not be at the ceremony, Good Father," Daniel smiled sadly.

"You need to get well my son," Kasuf bowed. "We will honour Sha're in you absence – I promise."

"Thank you."

"Skaara will read your words on your behalf, Danyel and I will lay a feather in your name."

"I wish I could be there," Daniel sighed.

Kasuf picked up his dejected son in law's hand. "You will need to concentrate on building up your strength so you may, once again, do battle against the Goa'uld - Sha're will sense your presence."

"It's not the same."

"It is the best we can do and your return to health is important my Good Son, please do not concern yourself," Kasuf gently urged. "I need to know that you are happy about this, Danyel," he added, noting Daniel's defeated posture. "The Gods will not judge you on this my son."

"I know that," Daniel sighed. "But I feel I should be there – it's the first one," he lifted his tear filled eyes to his Good Father. "I feel I'm letting you down."

"That will never happen, Danyel," Kasuf smiled. "You bring me much joy and your fellow dwellers have bought my people much wisdom and help for which we will be eternally grateful."

Daniel nodded shyly and wiped his eyes – feeling slightly embarrassed at his outbreak of emotion. He grasped Kasuf's arm. "Take care of yourself," he urged. "Be alert to any activity at the Gate."

"We will – you do not have to fear."

"Make sure you check in every month."

"It will be done, Danyel."

Kasuf then turned at the sound of a slight cough and smiled at Janet who was stood with Stu with the traverse between them

"It looks like your journey home is about to commence my son."

"I will miss you," Daniel patted Kasuf's arm.

"And I you," Kasuf bowed and then stood to one side and allowed the Tauri healers access to their patient as they prepared him for his return to his home land once more...

Xxx

The journey back to earth had been relaxed and pleasant. Daniel hadn't stirred and the others had enjoyed their leisurely meander through the dunes with Skaara as their guide and his nonstop observations had been entertaining to say the least. Janet had given her patient a quick examination at the pyramid and had been able to wake him sufficiently to be able to have a drink prior to the trip back through the worm hole.

Back at the base she'd then overseen various MRI's, CT scans, blood tests and X-rays before re hooking Daniel to some fluids and a Morphine drip. She'd then helped out with the post mission examinations of the rest of the team before joining them at the debrief knowing that Daniel was soundly sleeping, tucked up in his usual bed – though she had insisted on 15 minute obbs as per critical care guidelines – grading her patient as poorly but stable after the results of his tests. His body had taken a real bashing and was still showing not only signs of the virus but also confirmed Acute Pancreatitis.

Daniel spent the following days mainly sleeping. Jack and Sam remained on base and were a constant at his bedside, choosing to write up their reports there as they coaxed their teammate to eat when he was conscious enough. Janet had had to threaten him with the return of the nasogastric tube at one stage but slowly and surely he began to eat and drink normally and as he did that his abdominal swelling reduced and his strength started to return.

Finally, after eight days of care in the infirmary Janet deemed him fit enough to be released but had insisted that he stayed on base in a VIP room as his blood work still showed traces of a virus and his nightly fever's confirmed the fact as well.

With isolation came boredom though and Daniel was crawling the walls. Janet had banned all work and had insisted he rested – an order she had reiterated with the rest of SG1 who were assigned to the job of overseeing Daniel's final stage of recovery – much to Daniel's disgust.

"I don't need a baby sitter, Sam," Daniel folded his arms and huffed.

"I just thought you'd like some company," Sam smiled sweetly back. "I've bought Logan's Run for us to watch."

"Oh – fantastic," Daniel grouched sarcastically.

"Don't be a spoilsport – I love this film," Sam gushed as she picked up the controls and then stretched out on the bed next to her friend. "You look a bit like Logan," she teased and snagged a bread roll off Daniel's lunch tray. "Aren't you eating," she grinned as she tore a piece of bread off with her teeth.

"No – please, help yourself," Daniel pushed the tray towards his giggling friend and returned to his sulking. He hated this film and just wanted to go home. As the opening credits came on he started tapping his spoon on the food tray in boredom.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Sam sighed and muted the television.

"Nothing." Daniel shrugged.

"What's with the tapping then?"

"Bored."

"That's why I bought the film."

"I hate Logan's Run."

"Oh – really? Sorry. Didn't know anyone who hated Logan's Run – what's to hate?" She shrugged.

"Memories of a crappy foster home," Daniel returned the shrug.

"Oh – right. Sorry – didn't think."

"You didn't know."

Sam scooted up the bed and joined her friend who was sat bolstered by pillows. "So – what do you want to do then?" She asked.

"I want to go home."

"Couple more day's Janet said, Daniel," Sam rubbed his leg in sympathy.

"Well – I feel fine," he scowled.

"Well – your nightly temps prove you wrong."

"It's low grade."

"It's still there," Sam sighed.

"Yeah," Daniel returned to his tapping until it grated on Sam's nerves so much that she had to snatch the spoon away.

"Enough."

"I'm soooo bored," Daniel sighed again. "Why can't I work?"

"Because Janet said so."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Daniel – please do not under estimate how ill you've been," Sam pleaded taking his hand. "Its early days still and you've got a lot of recovering still to do, sweetie."

Daniel turned and smiled meekly. "I'm not good at this recovery lark, am I?"

"Nope. You're not," Sam agreed. "We have more control of you when you're burning with a fever or writhing in agony," she playfully nudged Daniel's shoulder.

"Well – I don't think you had much control of me this time, Major Carter – I hear you were rocking in a corner when I writhed in agony."

"Daniel!" Sam spat. "That's not funny," she ducked her head and bit her bottom lip at the memory of the awful day and Daniel was immediately mortified at his unforgiveable remark.

"I'm so sorry, that was uncalled for," he ducked his own head.

"Yes. It was," Sam nodded curtly and then began to smile slightly. "Not only was I rocking in the corner I also had my eyes shut and my fingers in my ears blocking out your girly screams," she started to tease.

"I could feel your love," Daniel teased back and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't know what we're laughing at," Sam giggled as she plucked a tissue out of the box on Daniel's bedside table. "It wasn't remotely funny at the time."

"No it wasn't," Daniel agreed accepting the tissue that was waved under his nose. "But it must have been quite a sight though."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You did kinda look like a fish flapping out of the water and I was kinda like one of the wise monkeys – see no evil – hear no evil..."

They both started laughing again and were in the process of calming down when Jack stuck his head round the room.

"You two okay?" He asked when he noticed the tracks of tears on his friend's faces and the discarded tissues on Daniel's bed.

"What? Oh, yes, sir," Sam smiled. "We're fine – just laughing."

"Oh – right, good," Jack rolled his eyes at the sight of his friends giggling like a couple of school children but he decided it was a good look as Daniel was beginning to lose the look of illness that had shown on his face for the last couple of weeks.

"Do you think you could pull yourself together for a couple of minutes, Daniel?" Jack then enquired. "You've got a few visitors."

"What?" Daniel looked up with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I think you'll love to see them," Jack grinned and then stood to one side as Kasuf, Skaara, Tambrean, Sunra – plus child and Garnt filled into the room.

"Wwhat?" Daniel stuttered in surprise.

"It is good to see you looking so much better my, Good Son," Kasuf greeted.

"You have color once more, Danyel," Skaara smiled.

Daniel shook his head feeling absolutely dump founded. "Not that it's not nice to see you guys – but what are you doing here?" He glanced from one smiling face to another.

"We have come to perform the ceremony here on your planet, Danyel," Kasuf bowed.

"Wwhat?"

"Indeed – I believe that it does not matter where we give thanks. What matters is that the people who loved Sha're the most are present. And – as you once said in wisdom – if Mohamed cannot get to a mountain then a mountain should get to Mohamed," Kasuf bowed again.

"Close enough," Daniel nodded as Sam and Jack snorted.

"And we are here to introduce you to our son," Tambrean and Sunra stepped forward and Sunra placed the squirming child into Daniel's arms.

"We have named our son – Danyel Fraiser," Tambrean beamed.

Daniel looked up and chuckled. "It's a good name my friend," he nodded and then laughed when young Danyel took a bite out of his finger. He glance over at Sunra, "I think he's hungry," he smiled and the new mom accepted the precious bundle back.

"I will hasten to see healer Janet who is aiding me with feeding," she returned the smile.

"That's another reason they're here," Jack interjected. "Garnt, Tambrean and Sunra are getting a Doc Fraiser master class and a glimpse up close of our technology."

"Good idea," Daniel agreed.

"The Tauri are indeed very wise," Garnt bowed. "And I am very surprised to see you looking so well, Danyel."

"Thank you, Garnt," Daniel returned the bow. "I'm not quite recovered just yet," he admitted.

"Then – we must leave to rest my Good Son," Kasuf stated. "You will need to be properly rested for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The ceremony."

"Oh – right, yes."

"Thought we'd hold it up top," Jack smiled and waggled his eye brows and Daniel instantly knew where his friend was suggesting. It was the one place Daniel and Jack would go if things got too tough on base and would be a perfect spot.

"Good idea," Daniel agreed as he caught his friend eye and returned the soft smile.

"Right then. We must hasten and leave Danyel to his rest," Kasuf chivvied the others before returning his attention to his son in law. "We will see you in the morning," he smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Daniel replied warmly and then watched as both his family's retreated from his room – laughing and joking as they went. He inched down on his bed – admitting to the tiredness he was now feeling and was about to close his eyes when Jack called his name from the doorway.

"Daniel – you okay with all this?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "More than – thank you."

"Our pleasure," Jack smiled back and then watched as Daniel's eyes closed once more. Snagging a blanket off the chair at the end of the bed he covered his friend and then dimmed the lights leaving Daniel to his dreams...

Xxx

Daniel watched as the two white feathers fluttered in the blue Colorado sky, buffet by the breeze as they made their journey.

The ceremony had been wonderful – emotional and poignant – yet wonderful and truly inspiring. Kasuf had spoken from the heart – words of pride and hope and Daniel had spoken of his love and respect for the women he had truly adored with all his heart.

Jack and Skaara had over seen the twenty one gun salute and everyone was now dispersing back into the base where the General had laid on a feast in their honour.

Daniel was sat on the wooden bench that had been put in place not long after the visit by the Tollan as a beacon to their existence and was oblivious to Jack's presences as he watched the feathers dance on the wind.

Jack placed a hand on his friend's knee. "You okay?" He asked. Daniel hadn't moved in ages – he seemed transfixed and lost in the moment.

"I'm fine," Daniel assured, his eyes never leaving the white arrows in the sky as they started to disappear on the horizon.

"I'm glad," Jack nodded and watched with his friend as the last sight of the feathers vanished in the distance. "It was a nice ceremony," he smiled.

"It was," Daniel smiled back.

"It was fitting."

"Yes."

They sat for a moment until Daniel shivered slightly.

"Come on," Jack then urged. "Let's get you back before the Doc sends the pack of dogs out looking for you." He held a hand out for his friend as he stood before him and Daniel smiled and accepted the proffered help.

"Before we go though," Jack stated. "I just wanna show you something." He pulled the fur that was draped over the back of the bench off and pointed to a silver plaque in the middle of the back of the seating.

"Oh..." Daniel stared. "That's just wonderful," he reached out and traced the wording with his fingers.

Sha're Jackson. Much loved wife of Daniel, treasured daughter and sister of Kasuf and Skaara. At peace with the Gods. Her heart is light and her soul has been found true.

Daniel turned to Jack, his eyes full of tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much. This means everything to me," he was helpless to stop the tears from falling and Jack pulled him in for a hug.

"It's somewhere you can come, here on earth where you can always remember her."

"Thank you," Daniel repeated and then couldn't hold back the sobs that racked his body as he gave into his grief once more.

Jack tightened his hold on his friend and rocked him slightly – knowing Daniel needed this moment. He glanced over at Kasuf who was stood at the end of the path that led back to the base and nodded his head in reply to the bow the Abydonial elder was giving in approval.

"Come on, Daniel," he then muttered into his friend's hair when Daniel's sobs turned into shivers. "I can hear them dogs a howlin'," he joked and led his friend down the path to the waiting arms of his father in law and - arm in arm – they made their way to the celebration being held at the base.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder before they turned the final corner away from the clearing that was now a monument to his beloved wife. The setting sun's rays caught the plaque making it seem like a torch searching the horizon, following the feathers on their path to the Gods once more...

Sha're was home – her presence spanned two worlds and joined two cultures in friendship and mutual respect. That was some achievement for a peasant girl who stole Daniel Jackson's heart.

THE END


End file.
